


Blood in the water

by kakuzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakuzy/pseuds/kakuzy
Summary: He saw that tiny seed inside you and he put his efforts to make it grow. Now that you are older, sometimes you think to yourself what kind of sick man would try to blossom this out of a child. But then you remembered that you weren't as much as these girls as you could think. This is what you always were, and you dignify yourself for being it. As boring as it can be the life of a criminal rogue-nin. But things are about to get much more fun once you join the Akatsuki.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Konan (Naruto)/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 147





	1. Strong will

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I already apologize for any wrongs. I felt the urge to write this since there are almost none fanfics with interactions between reader and all the members of the Akatsuki, so I decided to go forward with this idea but I'm still not sure about where it will lead to. 
> 
> The story takes place in the years gap between the classic and the shippuden.   
> Now let's get to it

It was an ordinary working day like most of the others since you were working here, though it was Friday, which means there were way many more people than on the other days of the week. But nothing about it was unusual. You walked on the stage and took your place on the seat of the harpsichord. It all came out natural and instinctive, just like breathing. You never had to play the whole night, only for some quite amount of time until the girls managed to get the men drunk so they could ditch as much money from them as they could. The fact that you were talented enough to kidnap them from their pathetic lives even when they were nothing but uncultured people, but still, they saw the beauty in it, if not, they saw it in you. You didn't even have to wear vulgarly like the other girls that worked along, you were always wearing some easy pants matching the jackets, and one so often you felt comfortable enough to wear it open showing a top or a bra that worked along with your breasts.

When the performance was done you just crawled yourself to the bar to drink as much bourbon as you could manage. Ever since your 'boss' gave you a free pass to the bartender to drink as you like, you did it. Of course, the actual boss had no idea about it, but he was a dumb fuck for leaving the charge of his night club onto the hands of such a girl, or most likely, you found him a smart ass for doing so. She was this blonde small girl, different from all the others around here, she didn't care for vanity or things like that, but still, you knew she saw herself in the others, they came from the same trash can suburb in this city, she was just lucky for being smarter than the others. Her height made up for a strong and wild personality that could certainly put any ordinary man on his knees. You saw yourself in her as well, her persona was probably developed over the fact that she used to live with her uncles and cousins -that were all men- as far as you knew. Sometimes when the two of you were together in your moment of intimacy whenever you two were finished for the night, she'd say a thing or two about how her life was before ending up taking charges of the things around here but never deigning her with a story of your personal life. If she ever cared about it, she never said so. You knew she was here long before you, even though she wasn't much older, just a couple of years. It's been around five months that you were settled here. It's the longest you've ever stayed somewhere since you were on the run. But it's also the first time you have someone to share any kind of intimacy with since you murdered your former partner. 

He wasn't -that- kind of partner but still, he was your partner in life since you could remember. Everything you know, you owe it to him. For as bad it was the person he framed you to be. He saw that tiny seed inside you and he put his efforts to make it grow. Now that you are older, sometimes you think to yourself what kind of sick man would try to blossom this out of a child. But then you remembered that you weren't as much as these girls as you could think. This is what you always were, and you dignify yourself for being it. As boring as it can be the life of a criminal rogue-nin.

What happens is that you settled pretty nice around here, you got to have a roof over your head, money that you couldn't have earned in any other regular job. It's not the fanciest place for a lady -especially one with your abilities- to be working at, but it sure serves its purpose. And of course, you had someone that you didn't want to kill most of the time. Oh, and let's not forget that person gets you served with any bools you'd like without even paying for it. It's nice. 

And so you sat there, drinking, looking around, not taking interest in anyone in particular, as usual. Some man approaches you over the time you're sitting there, if it was some months ago, you couldn't help to feel slightly torn to the idea of spending the night with one of them. There was only a handful of them who reached you being a gentleman and making kind compliments about your performance, the others were nothing but assholes who could swear to God that they could get laid with whoever they wanted. Either way, you didn't bother to take anything further than a conversation, they weren't worth the presumable stress of being with them. Hey, you already had a damn good lay waiting for you in the other room, so why throw yourself into a situation that can often get off ways by making a poor choice and end up with five min of dick in and out and a poor dirty talk. _Thanks, but no_. Better to stick with the goods you already have.

It was around three in the morning and things in the club started to slow down a bit, and you started to feel the heat in your body grow a little, you took a glimpse of yourself in the mirror behind the bar, and you could see your face already flushing. The bourbon was reaching for a way into your brain and you decided that it was a good time to leave. With that, you stand from the bench you were occupying and made your way straight to the back door, where there's usually a pair of securities, but they were missing this time. _Useless fuckers._ You thought to yourself. It's not like they were real security to your means, but for the nightclub, they were. It was all about keeping drunks away from the private rooms. Didn't take much for that. They probably went outside to get a smoke. You're definitely telling it to Naomi so that she can put them on a leash, you know she'd get pissed if she found some drunk running around the girls' rooms or bothering her. She'd probably knock him down with anything she had in hand and drag him off by his hair. The thought of her doing it made you chuckle very slightly. You were all the way down from the doors of rooms and the bathroom and with a turn to the left in the hallway, there was the door to this kind of loft or something. There was a king-sized bed, a closet, a tiny kitchen, and an office.

You stood outside, staring at the door, brows furrowed. She never leaves the door unlocked. The bourbon had already made all his way up to your neurons but was almost fully gone when you pushed further the door that was slightly opened, and your gaze landed on the blonde girl tied on the chair that was halfway across the place it should be. With a quick narrow look around the room, you saw a man with grey hair holding a triple-bladed scythe on his lap. He was sitting on the office table and gave a smirk as you landed your eyesight on him. The first thing that went to your mind was how much you'd like to take that mischievous smile from him ripping off teeth by teeth with your own nails. But you were at a clear disadvantage since there was another guy in the room, one that could easily make most people run just by the sight of him. Big, wearing a mask that covered almost all his face, except for his terrifying red and green unpupiled eyes. He was the one holding the ropes that tied her with some sort of jutsu. Fine, then he's my major opponent here. You were already making signs with your hands but you didn't manage to finish it. A woman made of papers projected herself in front of you, she had such an untreacherous countenance that made you stop in the middle of your attack. The men just remained at their places. 

" (y/n)." the woman said regaining your attention. _How the fuck does she knows my name? I mean the real one, not the stupid one I've been using around here._ Your eyes narrowed even further. "It has come to our attention that you hold great power within yourself. We could make use of your powers to achieve our main goal." She said that as if clarified anything. Like hell you were falling for that. 

You decided to keep that conversation going just as long as you could figure a way out of it without getting Naomi killed. You normally wouldn't care if it happened, but still, where would your dignity go to if let the person who cared for you die in the hand of others like that in return for nothing? "And who exactly are you? And how the fuck do you know who I am?" you asked still catching the surroundings. The two men still didn't move an inch of their places. And for the woman in front of you, it was clear she was using some jutsu and wasn't really there, her projection didn't fulfill completely, you could see she was made of papers, it stopped in the middle of her legs. You realized she was too wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on it, just like the two men. 

"We're the Akatsuki. Our goal is to bring peace into this world." her voice was smoothy and steady, you even gave a second to think how pleasant must be to listen to her talking or reading for hours. The thought vanished as you made a sign with your hands and spilled fire against her, who quickly turned into a pile of ashes. 

The man with the scythe jumped at you and you managed to deviate all of his attacks. His defense was opened when he made an attack at you but his scythe ended up stuck on the wall next to you. It was all it took for you to kick his stomach, so hard it made him cross the wall out into the ally behind the nightclub. Well, if he survives that, he won't be able to walk for a few weeks since you probably shattered every rib of his. You now turned to the other man, who was holding Naomi. And for your surprise, she was impassive as ever, with a look on her eyes that could probably make the man brains come out through his ears. You knew she was tough, but she was still just a civilian, and you never told her you were a shinobi. But she probably figured that out on her own, she is smart enough for that. There aren't many choices for people who walk into a nightclub after a job. You were obviously highly educated and ever once in a while, she witnessed your inhuman strength and reflexes, these are a really pain in the ass to hide.

"Our job here is to take you with us. No matter what it takes." the masked man said, his voice was so deep that made you shiver, not from fear. You were delighted to hear it.

And before you could answer, Naomi did it herself "She's not going anywhere you fucker." 

He was holding her in his hand now, lifting her by her throat over his head. You saw the grip around her neck tight a little. He was probably holding back since she was just a civilian, she couldn't hang like that for long. You couldn't make a move on him. It was very clear that he can break her neck and it wouldn't take half a second. 

"If she's the reason why you won't leave, then I have no choice but to kill her." he said and tightened the grip even more. This was going to take all your chakra away, using that jutsu in a guy of this size? You made a sign that was fast enough to get her out of that. You just didn't expect it wouldn't work. Eyes wide open, you stared at the man in front of you, you never felt so small and incapable your whole life. He stared back at you seeming entertained. The only thing you could feel through his body was heartbeats. _What.the.fuck._

"Jashin damn it! That bitch's got some kick." the voice got you two out of your dive, your thought was quicker than his. And you smirked at him before turning to the man walking into the room from the hole on the wall. He was scratching his chest and suddenly stopped when you lay your eyes on him. _Good, at least on this freak worked._

It felt as if you were running your hands under his skin through all spots of his body. _God, that's such a pleasant feeling._ You certainly missed it. You hadn't used your kekkei genkai for so long. It allowed you to control people's blood, and by doing so, controlling their moves. High skilled shinobis sometimes took a second or two to give in to it, but they all do. Well, except for the freak in front of you. Seems like there was no blood inside him at all. That's just so creepy. That being said, the man was under your control within a couple of seconds and you used him to chase the other with the scythe ready to dig in. He was so amused by the unexpected act that he let go of Naomi, who fell into the ground choking and coughing. You ran down to her keeping the two men busy with each other. You tossed her arm around your neck and started to reach for the hole in the wall. 

You couldn't cut the eye contact with the man you were controlling, so kept going and looking back, Naomi leading the way. Until the taller man just chopped off the other guy's head and his body made a loud sound when it reached the ground. The dude did that to one of his own, what the fuck he's gonna do to the two of you then? You were now ready to make a run for it when you felt a grip to your ankle, and looking down to it, you saw a hand around it, then you were pushed to the ground, on top of the wreckages of the wall. Naomi who's weight was relying on you also fell down. The hand kept pushing you closer to the man who was still standing. 

Naomi tried to reach for your hand, that's when you noticed she was crying. It wasn't a cry of despair, but of the feeling of being useless in that situation. You knew it because she still had that determined look in her eyes when she spoke "You don't have to go. Even if they kill me, you don't have to." that shattered your heart into pieces. This was how much she cared about you, but obviously, you could never give a proper life she deserved.

This wasn't about you anymore. Was about saving her. You looked away from her piercing gaze, trying to get a look of your hunter. "FINE I'M COMING WITH YOU. I SWEAR, PLEASE, JUST PROMISE YOU WILL LET HER GO. PLEASE." The man had an amused look on his face. It was clear he wasn't expecting that, hell, you weren't expecting it. As much as you weren't expecting him to let go of you, just like that, but he did. He knew he had an advantage over you, there was nothing you could do about that. They knew about your kekkei genkai and sent that bloodless freak to pick you up. And again, they knew about her. 

You got on your feet, to see that Naomi was already standing, holding a sharp piece of the wreckages of the wall against her wrist. Now she was crying out of despair. "You don't have to go, you don't have to do this." She wanted to save you from the life she knew you were running away as much as you were trying to save her from getting a ship into the darkness with no come back from it. What she was trying to achieve by killing herself instead of letting herself get killed by either of these men was the fact that if she did it, she knew you'd have to at least respect her memory by not going back into that life. For someone who wasn't a kunoichi, she had plenty of courage in her.

You got the best of the situation by using your jutsu on her. When you made her drop the wreckage, she cried so hard she even choked. You walked down to her, slowly, not caring about the green-red gaze that watched that scene with both amusement and boredom. _Humans are such fun and pathetic little things._ Kakuzu thought to himself. It's been so long he's been around 'real people' who live ordinary lives and have such unreliable feelings. 

You were close enough so that your cheeks touched. You held her in your arms and let go of the jutsu. She held back and wasn't crying anymore, you two just stood there for a mere second but sure it felt like ages. 

"Can we cut the bullshit and go now? I don't even remember when was the last time I got my ass kicked this many times in a row. Bitch" You looked down and saw the grey-haired dude's head rolling his eyes at you. _What.the.fuck._ You were actually surprised this time that Naomi didn't pass out right there, This was weird even by shinobi standards. She just tightened the grip on your hand. 

"If you don't want to go empty-handed, pack your things. You have until I'm finished here." The taller guy said while taking his partner's head by his hair and taking back to his body. The guy shouted something about hurt but you didn't even bother to understand, you were too busy trying to keep yourself from fading after a long night, probably a bottle of bourbon, and spending almost all your chakra with your jutsu, it was being a really hard task. Not to mention there were bruises and blood all over yourself, even in your hair. 

Naomi got out of the room without saying a word. She was probably too pissed about not being in control of the situation, but you had to assume that you expected her to at least say goodbye. You first tossed the -now fucked up- jacket aside, staying just with your binder-style top. You started unbuttoning the pants when you turned around to see the two men starring down at you. The masked one was using his ropes to make stitch the other one back on its place, he seemed impassive as ever, as a hunter looking down at his dead prey. Though the other one had that fucking smirk on his face. 

"Can't you at least turn back?" you asked feeling too tired to even feel pissed off.

"No." the taller one replied dryly. 

You turned yourself around and went back on changing your clothes. You heard the loose head mumble something and you couldn't help but turn your head a bit just to get a glimpse of it. The tall guy turned the other on his back so he couldn't see you. You let go of a snicker through your nose. You quickly changed into your shinobi's clothing, which consisted of a shorts and a sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Tied around your waist there was a supply bag and a small one around your tight. You only had the time to shove a few pair of clothes in your bag when the man declared himself done. Fortunately, the man who's name was Hidan -as you heard the other calling him- decided to clean the blood from his neck since he wasn't wearing anything but his cloak, luckily it was so dark you couldn't even distinguish the blood on the black fabric. It gave Naomi time to get back. And now you know where she went. She tossed a bottle of bourbon at you. "For the trip."

"Thank you" you replied sweetly getting closer to her. You could see in her face, her will to slap you was so monstrous that it was almost palpable. You couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey, try not to pick an asshole to replace me with." You said and she raised a brow at you. 

"Well, the same goes for you. We both know you're the one with a rotten finger when it comes to men." she replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Guilty." You smirked and bit your lower lip bowing slightly just to deliver a peak on her lips. She actually smiled at the act. You two were tossed from your moment when that deep voice hit you.

"Let's go now." he said dryly and you turned your back on Naomi.

"Ow COME ON! I was enjoying the show!" _God, why does this asshole have to be so fucking loud?_ "That's the least those bitches can give me after what they got me through." Hidan said and then shut his smirk. When you turned your head backways you saw Naomi holding a finger against him. The tall dude was already walking out through the hole in the wall. Shit, that certainly will be a pain in the ass to fix.

"I'll send you the money to fix this." You were already halfway outside when you said, not stopping to look at her once again.

"You better." You smiled when you heard her reply with that accent that she fights so much against.

You were still a bit dizzy from the previous events and you almost fainted right there when you heard them mumble about being a two days trip. You weren't even slightly surprised after you almost collapsed from a tree bunch about thirty minutes after that. What did surprise you, was the feeling of strong hands catching you, when you two hit the ground, you managed to open your eyes a little and saw Hidan smirking down at you. _God, why does he always has that smirk on his face?_ The worst thing about it? It suits him like a glove. You tried very little to get rid of his grip, it was obvious you couldn't walk any further. You kept your eyes closed as the three of you discussed between finding a hideout, getting a room somewhere, or keep traveling. Hidan hated the last one since he had to carry you, you couldn't blame him, because you felt the same. Probably the only thing worse than being obligated to travel in your state was sleeping on the floor out in some cave freezing your ass to death. And then you realized that the man you now knew as Kakuzu, was just being a stingy prick and didn't want to spend money on the rooms. Things got quickly solved when you said you didn't mind affording it.

Thankfully, you found a small place in the next town and went for it. Hidan put you down so you could order the rooms since you were paying for it. 

"We'll have two-" You started to say but then Kakuzu cut you.

"One room." By the demanding tone he used, you figured best not to fight him for it, you also didn't have the strength to do so, he can fuck himself. I just want to lay on a cozy futon.. probably after taking a quick shower to get rid of the blood that was now soaking your t-shirt so much that Kakuzu handed his cloak to you so that you wouldn't be walking around like that, it would certainly draw people's attention. You checked on his muscular shoulders and arms, where he had multiple stitches on it. They weren't the medical type, the thread was too thick to be. It was unsettling somehow, not to say interesting. Especially taking his weird habilities. _Cut the crap, don't go crawling onto the man who just kidnapped you._ Besides the smell of blood, the cloak had a woody scent that you could only assume was his. It was cozy and warm, and it was good enough to get your face almost all covered from the high collar. You paid up and when you walked in, you went straight to the bathroom where there was a huge bath and some separated showers. 

You threw your bag on a bench and did the same with the cloak. You took off your shirt and then the shorts. You realized that one of the reasons why you were feeling so tired was the amount of blood that you lost, coming out from a cut that probably was deeper than you thought it was. _Great. As long as I don't faint in here so those assholes have to come to find me naked and soaked._ You ripped the top and was going for your panties when the two figures walked in, right in front of you. They didn't even pretend to look away. Hidan had that fucking smirk on his face and even Kakuzu who doesn't always take relish for vanity stuff didn't look back. Hell, his lips even lifted upwards under that mask when you quickly took his cloak to hide under it. You were sure your face would be tomatoed-red if you had the blood in you. 

"For fuck sake are you not even going to let me shower? It's not my fucking fault if you couldn't help yourself from dragging me on fucking wreckages and get me bleeding to death." You shot out at them.

"Easy, bitch, we're only here to shower too, it's a common bathroom." Hidan said trying to act innocent. _What a fucker._

"And you couldn't wait five fucking minutes to come in?" You held back your will to scream at them since it was probably around 5 a.m.

"No" Kakuzu replied dryly as ever and you felt the urge of punching him through the wall. He had that fucking tone that he knew so badly it could put an end to any discussion. You already hated him for that, because you fell for it over and over. 

You kept the large cloak on as you took off your panties and entered the next shower. Once you were in, you threw the cloak over the door. A second later, it was gone. Are they really making you walk out naked? Then one of them threw a towel in replacement for the cloak. At least there's a tiny decency in at least one of them. You made the shower as quickly as you could, finishing before they did, you wrapped yourself on a towel and took a run for the room you were settled. Putting on some underwear and a bit of a loose t-shirt. 

There was still one job to do before you could get to sleep, even though your eyes were a bit hazy already. You took the first aid kit from a scroll in your bag -at least you still had some dying chakra to do it- and sat at one of the futons. You were cleaning up the wounds when the two men walked into the room. You didn't even bother to look back at them as they see you struggling to start stitching yourself up. But you did freeze when Kakuzu told you to lay on your back. When you didn't, he sat down close to you and pushed your shoulders onto the futon. He took the needle and the thread from your hands and you prepared yourself for a sore pain. One that never came. Kakuzu's hands were nothing but soft, they were calloused but much skilled. You were so dizzy you hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing that mask, his hair was flat and dark, almost black, and he also has stitches on his face. But they sure didn't make him ugly. It made you want to run your fingers through his face, and sense how they'd feel like. Still, he was a scary bastard. You narrowed your eyes and kept looking down at him. He was aware of the gaze you were giving him, but he didn't really mind about it. He didn't give a single fuck of what your thoughts may be on him. 

You fell asleep to it. You barely felt the needle going through your skin. Hidan was already snoring on the futon next to yours. Luckily you were too far from this world to realize how close the futons were placed. Kakuzu just finished stitching you, he cleaned the blood that was coming out from your wounds and bandaged you. All set, he took his place on the futon on the other side of Hidan. He wasn't so sure about you joining the pack when Leader-sama and Konan showed up on the base designing him and his partner to come after you. But now he was falling for you. Even though you were a big-mouthed bitch if you wanted, you also already figured your way to deal with him. How to bend without break. He took a liking to people who could do it. Oh and let's not forget that you did manage to kill Hidan twice tonight, giving him a chance to chop off his head. That's something he'd like to do more often. Seems like it wasn't a bad idea to have you on the team. He even thought about asking Leader-sama to exchange you for Hidan. You just needed a little sharpening around your already pointy edges. Not to mention, as hard as he tried to hide it, he'd be more than willing to welcome more views of you like that one in the bathroom earlier. And if you actually did have a rotten finger for men, then you're going to suit very well with a bunch of Rank-S rogue-nins.


	2. Welcome

You woke up a few hours later hearing a gabble and remained there, trying to sink further in the futon and going over a few things from the last 'night'. Your body was a bit sore, you ran your fingers on your abdomen feeling the tight bandages around all of it. _He seemed to have done a nice job_. You opened your eyes just a bit to catch on the sun rays coming from the window, looking down you realized you were covered with the huge black cloak with red clouds on it. You were still a bit sleepy, so you hadn't realized before, but when you focused a little, the smell hit you. Woody and bloody, it was cozy. So you used your hands still covered with it and pushed it closer to your face.

The chatter continued and you noticed there was a female voice. Turning around, eyes now fully opened, you stared at the chest of a woman like it was made with some kind of paper. It was the same girl with blue hair and honey eyes. There was a paper flower like an origami on her hair. It certainly matched the serene countenance she had. _She was beautiful._ She was talking to Kakuzu who was sitting down, with his mask back on his face. For a brief moment, you wished you could see him without it again.

Your former partner was always delighted about how you were able to see beauty out of pretty much anything. He'd talk about how peculiar it was. A person who had witnessed so much ugly in life, still holding on to the small pleasures of it. You were glad you could do so. What is life without something to appreciate? You already lacked some common sense and ethical matters. So there was no reason not to fall for some beautiful broken things. It was always fun.

Meanwhile, Hidan was sitting on the futon next to yours. _God, did I slept this close to that bastard?_ He still seemed a bit sleepy while keeping track of the conversation between Kakuzu and the woman. You noticed that Kakuzu was providing her with some information about the events from last 'night', explaining to her the reason you were not on the move. He didn't even hesitate to throw all the blame on you. Yeah, you were almost passed out, but they seemed to enjoy pretty much the sleeping over as much as you did. So you just rolled your eyes at it. The woman requested you to be on your way back into the base -wherever the fuck it was- and with that, she vanished into the air, turning into paper butterflies. _What a nice jutsu_ , you thought to yourself. Kakuzu just stands up and Hidan did the same reaching for his cloak that was lying somewhere on the ground. Still, you just sunk deeper into the futon, pushing the cloak even closer to your face. 

"Get up now, brat" Kakuzu said and pulled the cloak away from you, not taking it, just uncovering you. You were hoping that they wouldn't notice you were awake and let you sleep in some more. Even though it probably wouldn't make a difference. You stood and changed quickly wearing the cloak so that at least your bottom would be covered while you did it, since they insisted on keeping an eye on you. When you were heading outside, you took off the cloak and handed it over back to its owner. 

"Keep it. At least until you get yours." He said evenly but your lips lifted up a bit as you mumbled a quick "thank you" giving him a short bow. It seemed the right thing to do since it was the kindest he had treated you so far.

Back on the move, you were still tired, but it was much better than the other night, you didn't even have to put an effort to keep up with the two men. The pace was the same between one quick stop and another, until the night reached. Around 22 p.m. it was time to make a stop. And as the lightning never strikes twice in the same place, you were now after a hideout, even after you said that you'd afford a room again, but they didn't take it. It didn't take long for you to find a cave big enough to fit a giant bear. _Let's just hope there aren't any around here._ To your surprise, Kakuzu came closer to you just enough to take a scroll from his cloak that you were still wearing. He used a summoning jutsu to get a futon. Hidan did the same, taking a scroll from his own cloak. You just stood there, watching the two men get comfortable, you expected they'd have one for yourself, but it was clear that they didn't. The disappointment probably took over your face as they looked up at you. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask anymore, he raised his brows as you looked away making a pout. 

"You don't have one?" Hidan asked, and you could hear the entertainment on his voice. 

"No" you answered and turned around to sit down closer to the opening of the cave.

"Well, since I've been feeling generous today, even though you probably don't deserve it, I'm willing to share mine with you." You didn't need to look back at him to know he had that stupid smirk back on his face, you could hear it in his voice. He probably wasn't serious, so you didn't bother to reply to him. You just rolled your eyes, still facing the border of the cave.

Kakuzu didn't mind if you slept on that stoned cold floor. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Tough if you didn't manage to get any sleep, you would probably slow them down, and even if you did sleep, you'd still be sore as if you were in a fight. You already lost plenty of his time this morning, he didn't want to waste any more of it. You were settled to arrive after sundown tomorrow, he wanted to enjoy his bed as much as he could before going on another task. It was for his own good that he was doing that, not yours.

So he stood up and started to say evenly but still with that demanding tone "If we place them together like this, there'll be more space for you." You turned your head to watch him do it. Hidan who had his eyes already closed, opened one just to check on the movements around him, then he moved aside a little to open more space. Kakuzu was lying down again.

"No, thanks." you just went back on looking outside, holding your legs closer against your chest, trying to get comfortable. 

"Fine, but you're not getting extra stops from being tired. I'm planning to get back to the base as early as I can. It's not my problem you're a lousy shinobi." he said with that deep voice of his.

You let out a snort and let go of the grip on your legs, "Well it's not like I was expecting to be drawn into a kind of cult or some shit." standing up and throwing yourself in the middle of the two men. Kakuzu had his back turned on you and you had yours against Hidan's face. There was something telling you that he'd be grinning at you. Just the thought of it was enough to piss you off.

It was actually pretty cozy. The heat of their bodies was more than enough to make it comfortable against the cold breeze that slammed you coming from the opening of the cave. And there you lay, between the two men who were coercing you in the most hideous ways on the earlier dawn. _So much for self-care_. But let's not pretend that you were some helpless princess around them, you did manage to kill one of them, twice actually, even if it was indirectly. And that guy didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the idea of you sleeping next to him. In fact, he seemed rather excited about it. The remainder of that got you to move a little closer to Kakuzu, your hands almost brushing on his back. _At least he didn't seem the pervert type._ He acknowledged your movement, and now he could feel your warm breath against his hair. He kept paying attention to it until it got steady and calm. He knew you fell asleep.

-

The sun was barely out the next day when the three of you took off from the cave you were settled and went back to the trip. You kept it quiet. You weren't such a talkative person, only when it came to the things you liked, if not, you mostly keep it to yourself. The only person talking was Hidan, you could say he was talking to himself since Kakuzu didn't care to reply to any of the bullshit he was saying. You answered him when he asked something straight to you, but that was it. And just like the previous day, you didn't have trouble keeping up with their rhythm. Intimately you thanked God for not sleeping on the floor last night, but you weren't ready to assume it just yet. You made a couple of stops to eat a food pill, drink some water, and stretch your legs a bit.

The wind blowing on your face started to get cooler when the sun was almost all the way down, only some rays managed to penetrate through the leaves on the treetops, making your shadows grow larger by minute until it was fully gone. You wondered if you were close, reminding what Kakuzu said last night and couldn't help but ask him it. He just whispered with his deep tone that you're almost there. "But where are we going exactly? I got lost of the track a bit before last night." You had left the Land of Fire and you were pretty sure you were on the way to the Land of Earth, but you did get confused when you took a turn probably to avoid some villages on the way. The answer you got from Kakuzu confirmed your thoughts. You were heading to the Land of Earth. _Great._ At least it wasn't the Land of Lightning, you weren't so sure you could hide properly in your former homeland.

Though it wasn't your birthplace -this one you had no idea where it was- the Land of Lightning was the place you grow, so it did make sense to call it your homeland. Your clã was known for having several habilities with ninjutsu being one of the oldest to ever exist, almost everyone could dominate all the five main elements with excellence. This was given because your clã was a nomad. Since people could remember, they've been traveling between the nations as wanderers, learning from each of them, capturing the elements by living from them, and passing their way of life through generations. There was a special bloodline from the clã that descended from the eldest founders. Every once in a while someone would be born with a singular kekkei genkai even by the parameters of the clã. This gave the power to dominate a blood jutsu from the water of it. It was a really difficult power to manage, a lot of people born with it didn't have the chance to dominate it, and some others refused to use it for being such an unsavory power. The training usually started with small animals, until you could develop on humans. You can see the wrongs in there, they lived for the Nature, and for as mean as she could be sometimes, she was still the reason you were still alive. So, some people just didn't have the stomach to do it.

The clã lived peacefully among the nations, most people thought it was just a myth to keep kids away from the dangers the forests could present. Between the great wars, it became a common thing to hunt down clãs with kekkei genkais. Everyone wanted to have a shot at winning the war. And your clã wasn't spared from it. The blood jutsu almost was almost lost. You were the only one now carrying it. But you were just a helpless child the day that the shinobis from the hidden mist came after your clã. It didn't matter the number of elements they could control since they mostly used it as survivor skills, not in any vicious ways. They still tried to resist their captors, but it was all in vain. Half of the clã was decimated within little time. The ones who survived were trapped and incarcerated in a cage that took place on top of a chariot. They were mostly kids like you, a few were older but none of them stood a chance against the captors, not even the adults left. No one said a thing when the chariots started to move. Until there was a blustering noise that came from what seemed to be the one in front of yours. 

Everything after that happened so quickly you didn't even know how you remember. Even though it was just a few flashes from it. The man smacking the cage and throwing you out like a sack of rice. But you didn't weigh half of it, what made you land far away from the chariot just before it was blown into pieces. You couldn't move. Un-lucky, you got trapped in a tree with thorned roots that tangled and twisted. The thorns that cut deeper in your skin marked you until this day. There are scars all over your body. And you just stood there, your body hurted so much you couldn't even scream. You remember thinking that this was it, those were your last breaths. You passed out right after. The next thing you remember was waking up in an unknown room, a man you've never seen before slept in a chair by your side. Your whole body ached and you felt the urge to cry until you passed out again.

You were dragged from your memories by Kakuzu's sudden stop in front of what seemed to be some kind of cave. He used a seal to make the huge rock roll aside so the three you could enter. He then leads the way that was lightened by torches on its walls all the way down to some sort of living room. The first thing that caught your attention was the wall with bookshelves that came all the way up 'til the ceiling, you were dying to get a good look at them. _At least someone around here must have a brain to read those._ You realized how rude you were being but barely minded it. It's been so long you haven't seen such a collection. Turning your head around, you caught on the fireplace that burned, giving a reddish tone to the room, but still, you were able to absorb the appearances of everyone inside. There were three big sofas and a couple of chairs that matched it, all in black glossy leather. Hidan instantaneously threw himself into an empty spot murmuring about how tired he was. You just gave a quick bow with the head referring to everyone in the room.

A man with bright orange hair and several piercings on his face and ears walked closer to you, who still stood at the entry side by side with Kakuzu, who gave a bow to the man as he came closer "Leader-sama". You were looking into his eyes, that looked right back at yours, those were dark purple with several rings until his pupil. _Shit, that's a rinnegan._ You've read about it, but you didn't know they were real deal. So you just gave him a bow as well, never breaking the eye contact. You didn't even realize that the purple-haired woman stood now next to him. 

"I sure wasn't expecting that." he said, and his voice was surgical, it was deep, but nothing like Kakuzu's. "Konan told me that you turned her to ashes the other night." _Why do you have to be so damn aggressive?_

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." You felt slightly guilty now that you were face to face with her. She didn't seem able to hurt a bunny, holding her hands in front of her body, and that same smooth look on her face. But you knew better than to let yourself be fooled by appearances. "Though you were threatening to kill my girlfriend. I wonder what you would have done in my place." you added.

"Don't worry about that. I probably would've reacted the same." you were expecting him to answer it, but she's the one who did it, then she gave you a smile. It seemed so genuine that you couldn't help yourself but to smile back.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, then." he finally spoke. "Now, you must be tired. Konan will show you your room. Everyone here already knows who you are and you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with them." 

"Well, thank you." you gave him another quick bow and a look around the people in the room. Then you turned your back on them. Konan raised a hand for you to go forward and you did so.

She took the lead when you reached a hall with doors on both sides. You walked just a little further and then she stopped and opened the door, walking in as you did the same. She stood close to the entrance and you went all the way in, stopping on the tip of the bed. There was a cloak just like the one she was wearing, thoroughly folded sitting on the bed. You turned around, taking a look at your new room. It was simple, the walls were the same as the ones around all of the cave, stoned and cold. The bed was huge, with a modest wooden canopy and a nightstand on its side. The sheets were white and there was a door that probably opened to some kind of closet. It was all very blank. You liked it like that. 

Your gaze landed back on the woman who was still at the entrance. "There are clean towels and sheets in the closet." She said and pointed to the door on the inside "And that's your uniform. You only have to wear when you're out. I see you're already acquainted with it.", she looked at you, bottom to the top, you were still wearing Kakuzu's cloak. "Your training starts on first light." You whined at it "I'll come to get you if you don't wake up.", she said nicely "I'm sorry, but Leader-sama wants to see how far are you with your abilities. We're even staying the night for it."

"It's okay, I really don't mind it." she was being so nice you couldn't just go complaining about things like that. "As long as I don't have to fight him, I guess." You really weren't looking forward to facing those creepy eyes on a battlefield.

She giggled very slightly through her nose, it was almost imperceptible. "No, I'm pretty sure you'll be facing Sasori tomorrow. He wants to put you through some challenge. Have you ever heard of him? Akasuna no Sasori..." 

"What? The puppeteer? He's with us?" You were so delighted to hear that you'd have the chance to know him that you didn't care about the "challenge" part. As far as you knew, he was a great artist, you read about him and you found his work fascinating. Konan smiled at your excitement.

"Yes, that's him." She replied still smiling, "Well, good night then, I'll leave you to rest." she gave you a bow and you returned it. She turned back on you and was walking outside when she stopped suddenly "Oh, I almost forgot, the bathroom is down the hallway. And if you're looking to get a shower before you go to sleep, I suggest you do it quickly, Leader-sama will keep the men busy for a while... he has some instructions to share.", she turned her head a little "I'm sorry, but there's only one bathroom. I don't usually stay over. So you'll have to share, at least for now. But don't worry, I guarantee they won't do anything to you... probably just be themselves, this part I can't help. Sorry." she wrinkled her nose a bit on the last part. 

The acknowledgment that she was sensitive enough to care about you on this part made you smile "Don't worry, I really don't mind it.". Sure you did mind it, not that was a big deal, but if the others were alike Hidan, then you'd certainly have a problem then. If not, then it was okay, you just had to get used to it, one way or another. Hell, you would never let anyone take away your pleasant baths. 

She walked out for good this time. You took the things out of your scroll, placing them thoroughly in the closed, leaving your kimono and nightclothes out. You took out a towel and headed to the hall looking for the bathroom. When you reached the door and opened it, you couldn't hold back a wide smile. _O.k. No one is taking away your bathtimes_. There was a huge bathtub that seemed more like a pool. Land of Hot Water real deal shit. You had to fight hard not to step in there. You needed to sleep as much as you could, or else you'd be fucked up by tomorrow morning. So you just walked into one of the separated showers that were placed side by side. You did take some time washing your hair and relaxing under the hot water and the warm steam taking over. Walking out of the shower after drying up, you put your kimono and went back to your room. You went straight to bed, turning off the lamp on the nightstand. The mattress and the pillows were soft and cozy. You were tired from the trip, so it didn't take long for you to fall asleep.

-

You woke up with a smooth knock on the door and yawned at it. You hadn't forgotten about it. Still, you were never a morning person. You opened the door while scratching your eyes to see Konan on the other side.

"Good morning, (y/n). Did you sleep well?" She asked smiling at you. If she keeps doing it, you'll have no chance against falling for her. Pretty women were always the doom for you.

"Yeah, pretty nice actually. Thanks for asking. You?" You blushed almost imperceptibly. Konan found it sweet. 

"Me too. Now, why don't you get changed and come for breakfast?" Your belly snored almost immediately. After two days of eating nothing but food pills, some actual food would come in handy. It made your blush deepens.

"Sure, I'll be right there." She left and you closed the door behind you to get changed. 

After putting on a pair of shinobi clothes, you went back to the hallway and tried to make the same way back to last night's living room. If you weren't wrong, the kitchen you glimpsed was just after it. When you reached the kitchen, the man with slick black hair and onyx eyes was sitting at the table drinking his tea. A plate with omelet was placed next to him, Konan sat on the opposite place, in front of him.

"Good morning." You said as you walked in.

"Good morning." He replied, his voice was smooth, unlike the other men you've heard around it so far. 

Konan pointed at the seat where the plate with omelet took place. You sat down, diving into the food in front of you. "I'm sorry this was all I could make you, we're lacking real food around here. They mostly survive out of couple noodles." Konan said, and you were amused that she even bothered to cook for you.

"Oh, don't mind it, it's really great! Thank you for making it." You said sincerely, it was great.

She smiled at your words and took a sip of her tea looking away for a second. _Was that a fluster?_

"I don't think the two of you had the chance to meet." She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry, I'm (y/n)"

"Uchiha Itachi, it is a pleasure to meet you." Now you were the one flushing. _What a gentleman._ Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be around here after all. Hopefully, the rest of them are more like Itachi than like Hidan. 

You recognized the name as soon as he said it. Right, the guy from the Hidden Leaf who slaughtered his whole clã, except for his brother. He was on the Rank-S list. Probably, all of them were. You found better not to ask him about it, you didn't want to step on his foot on the first day by being a grafted little bitch. You also read that his clã had a kekkei genkai, something about powerful eyes you sure did not want to experience this early.

Soon the members of the organization started to join the three of you. First, was this masked guy named Tobi, he acted weird, almost childish, he kept pointing out things from the team. He seemed to be a sweetheart though. Then Deidara walked in seeming to be still sleepy. He seemed to be the youngest member, and between some chatting, he kept teasing Tobi who did a great job at throwing the means he said back to him. Ultimately, a huge dude walked in, he was probably the tallest around here, even taller than Kakuzu. He presented himself as Hoshigaki Kisame. He looked like a shark. It was unusual, but just like Kakuzu, it didn't make him ugly, but highly interesting. He was the best so far at keeping a conversation going. He asked about what village did you came from, but you figured it wasn't the time for a tragic story, so you just told him you grew up on the Land of Lightning, which wasn't a lie, you just omitted the rest of it. He shared that he was from the Hidden Mist, also known as the Bloody Mist. He was one of the current seven mist swordsmen, which you found fascinating. You've read a lot about them, and the interest was so clear in your eyes that he kept filling you with information and unknown facts about them. 

Konan took a look at the clock from the wall and instructed all of you to be on your way to the practicing place. You followed her feeling your stomach sink with every step you took. After walking for a while, you made the last turn and the floor started to lean up. There was a big oak door that was opened to the light ahead. You finally reached it. It was a part of the forest that probably could only be accessed from the hideout. There was a huge glade and some trees surrounding it, you couldn't see much further. The rest of the organization was already there, five of them, Kakuzu, Hidan, Leader-sama, a black and white guy that seemed to come out of a plant. _Weird_. And the last one was a small figure with red hair and steady eyes. He was a real eye candy. They stood up side by side all eyes on the group of people walking out from the door. They were definitely expecting you.

"Morning. I assume Konan has already warned you about what we're expecting from you here." Leader-sama said in such a deadly tone that made you not want to disapoint him.

"Yes, sir." You answered after taking a deep breath, looking down at your feet. 

"Then begin." With that, the people who surrounded you were all away now, taking places at the closest three branches expecting to have a good view. _Of you getting your ass kicked probably._ Not to be a pessimist, but you were sure that your opponent was aware of your powers, and you, on the other hand, didn't know jack-shit about him. But he was a Master for a reason. And he also wasn't known as Sasori of the red sand for nothing, it was after how he painted the sand red around him with blood during the war. His ways were probably the most effective and deadly on Suna. 

And there you were, in the middle of that glade, starring to no one else than the red-headed pretty. You sure weren't expecting him to be so young. Or handsome. You gave him a quick bow hoping that he would acknowledge your act of respect and maybe, just maybe, go easy on you. But when you straightened again you noticed that it probably wouldn't happen. He still had his eyes impassive as ever, he seemed almost bored. But you wouldn't get scared by it.

"You can start whenever you want." He said evenly. _Uh, what a cocky bastard._

You did as he said. Starting with the signs to your blood jutsu. You didn't want to lose the leverage on him. There's no need to drag this any longer than it should. And again, your jutsu didn't work. This has never happened before, now it did, twice in a week. And then you realized quickly why it didn't work. He was a puppeteer, known for transform living people into puppets. _He did it to himself._ That explained why he looked younger than he supposed to. Your jaw dropped almost to the floor when you figured. He giggled with real amusement at the look on your face. 

It was his turn to make a move. You were still so shocked you didn't even perceive the puppet he let out, hanging above his head, when you did, your mouth opened even wider.

"Is that...?" You didn't have the words to it. The puppet that stood in front of you was made of a man who's been missing for years now. You felt like your eyes were playing some trick at you.

"The third Kazekage, yes." He kept smiling at you. And then made his attack, a blade coming out of the puppet's arm. You knew better not to let yourself get torn by it, so you deviated from it. He kept up with the invests against you, but you managed to dodge every single one of them. But this couldn't go too far, would just end up getting tired at some moment, what you had to do was create a plan to get closer to the man behind the attacks, so first you had to find a way to destroy that puppet.

"BOOOO CUT THE CRAP AND GET TO THE KILLING" You heard a scream coming from the threes, you recognized it as Hidan's doing. Sasori's smile grew wider. Of course this wasn't the killing part of the show, he was just letting you warm up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever may read this, the smuts will probably be coming next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much welcome <3


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have no idea if this fight scene makes any sense, so lets just pretend, ok?
> 
> Secondly, yes, Sasori is probably my favorite in the akatsuki. I hope you all enjoy the quick smut.

Sasori pulled back a little, you held on calculating his next move. The kazekage's puppet opened its mouth and dark sand started to come out. Great, so aside from his own justu, he can also control the jutsus from the person transformed. It was the kazekage's remarkable power of the iron sand, he could shape it to his will using a magnet jutsu. That said, the sand took the form of multiple balls that flew straight at you. Aside from the puppet's velocity was no match to yours, the sand was a different story. It came so quickly that you didn't manage to deviate from it, it hit you on the strike right on the chest, which caused you to choke while being thrown into the way of the trees. Now you were sure you had multiple broken ribs and if you don't put an end to it as soon as you can, it wouldn't be the only thing broken. The next ball that came at you, you manage to dodge it. But you couldn't keep that pace for much longer. You were already planning something, you just had to catch the right moment to put it into action.

Right after that, Sasori seemed to get bored by the hunting game. The iron sand dissipated and with the magnetic chakra coming from the puppet, it started to grow into a wild forest of thorns, all sharp and getting closer to you by every inch of a second. There was no running away from it, your body froze and you were once again a tiny girl trapped in the middle of the thorns that scared you until this day. You didn't want to feel that way, but you couldn't help it. The thorns finally reached you, cutting into your skin, the sharp pain took you away from your daydream. Sasori took the opportunity to send the puppet against you once again, the sharp blade coming straight at you. It's now or never. With a hand sign, you drew a lightning from within yourself, making it come out through your fingertips. You directed it to the sand. It was the only way to reach the puppet before it reached you. You were trapped in the middle of the thorns. The iron is a high conductor, which occasioned that your jutsu was much faster than the velocity of the puppet.

The lightning was your best element, besides the blood, and just like it, you could feel the static current running between the grains of sand, quickly reaching the puppet. There was iron in it as well. You focused your chakra on the vital dots of the puppet. You didn't even realize you were screaming now. Depositing all the chakra you had on it, you felt the iron start to crack against the strings of lightning attached to them. The puppet made a final "crack" and dissembled itself. You let out a deep breath which you had no idea for how long you've been holding. 

The iron sand started to dismiss once the magnet chakra was gone. You fell to your knees, already disoriented, having no idea how long it's been that you were fighting Sasori, the breakfast seemed to take place ages ago. You were now getting up, your hands rested on your knees, and when you started to straight, looking up, Sasori looked almost angry. It was the greatest expression he had shown so far, aside from the empty smile. He started to unzip his cloak. He couldn't hide what was under it, not even probably if he wanted, as he has done to the face, hands, and arms, these seemed as human as your own. Otherwise, his torso had a hole in it, and as if it was his stomach, there's a tight rope with a blade on its end. Where his heart was supposed to be, there was a circle with a writing in it. He lifted his hands up, opened, palms against your face. A small hole opened and luckily you still manage to dodge the bright fire blast that came out of it. Your chakra was almost fully gone, the little that had was the only thing keeping you on your feet. He then started to make vicious attacks against you, you barely deviated from the last one. You decided to go into the tangle of trees ahead. He'd have a little more trouble burning the trees before he hit you. This was your last thought. 

-

You woke up feeling sore and broken. There were blood, dirt, and mud all over yourself. And no matter how much did the ache on your head told you to remain in that place for the rest of your life, you were urged to get up and get showered. When you walked into the bathroom, to your luck, there was no one inside. You took a glimpse at yourself in the mirror and there was a reddish-purple rooster with a scratch in the middle of it on your forehead. Yay! You probably had a concussion or even brain damage from it. Focusing back on your shower, you tried to make it quickest as your wounds let you. Back to your room while you were changing, there was a smooth knock on your door. You opened it after you were finished, and looking down at you there was Itachi. 

The expression on your face made it clear that you weren't expecting that. But he didn't tell what he wanted right away. "How are you feeling?" And again, you were not expecting that either. You thought someone would be coming any moment to kick your ass out of the organization. You got humiliated pretty bad as it seems.

"It hurts." You replied evenly.

"Why don't you join us in the living room? Leader-sama is gone already, but he asked us to keep you posted about earlier."

"Sure."

You accompanied him in silence until you reach the living room. There he pointed you to an empty single chair and you took it. He then picked a glass and a couple of pills from a coffee table and handed it over to you. You murmured a "Thanks" and ingested it right away feeling really grateful for it. The clock on the wall marked 10 a.m. You had no idea how long you were passed out. Sitting on a couch side by side, there was Deidara, with his legs resting on the coffee table, and Tobi on the other seat, holding his hands on his lap, mask starring at you. Hidan was laying on the other one, he was too big for it, and his feet were left over by the arm of the sofa. 

Itachi took a seat side by side with Kisame who just like Deidara, had his legs resting on the coffee table with a book on his lap. You hadn't taken him by the reader type. He stopped with the reading and looked at you. You felt a bit apprehensive, but then he smiled at you and said "You did great sweetie." 

Your expression didn't let you lie, and they realized you were surprised by it.

"Leader-sama was very impressed with your skills. Not many would manage to handle Sasori like that. You sure just need some training to save your chakra a little more. Other than that, it was great." Itachi said it, not seeming half into it as Kisame just did, but you couldn't help but to smile at it. Though you weren't much sure if he was for real or not, but he didn't seem the joker type.

"Are you sure he said that? I mean I don't even remember what happened after Sasori came down at me like a rabid dog." You chuckled to let out the tension. Itachi finally gave out a smile after your words. That did provoke butterflies in your stomach.

"Yes, I am sure he did. You did manage to get the lead on him even though he was your weak spot." Itachi replied almost kindly.

"Yeah, so... what happened after? Didn't he kick my ass back inside the base?" You raised your brows at him.

He even snickered almost unperceptively this time. "Actually, you tripped and hit your head on a thick root. Leader-sama stopped him right after that and carried you back into the base"

"Well, I think you were just amazing." Tobi said drawing your attention to him. He said in such a proud way that you flushed so little you didn't notice. 

"I have to agree. You did a good job. At first, I thought you were getting slaughtered, but still, I'm glad things went the way they were babe." Hidan wasn't as lovely as Tobi, but the pet name made you flush harder. 

Deidara did notice it and wanted some of that attention to himself, so he started to make compliments on your doing "You should be really proud of yourself. I've seen Sasori-sama destroy an entire village on his own. You would be lucky if you just got out alive, but you succeded at destroying probably his favorite puppet." By the end of it, you weren't sure if the compliments were to you or to Sasori, so you just thanked him.

They absorbed you on stories of Sasori's doings, it was all very appealing, especially since you take a high interest in him. But there was still something on your mind, so you interrupted the conversation "I'm sorry, but where is he anyway?"

"He's on his workshop." Deidara answered without even giving a thought to it. You assumed that they were partners just like Hidan and Kakuzu.

"And where is it?" You pushed harder.

Now every eye was on you. "You're not planning on going there, are you?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, why not?" _Uh, probably because you just broke the freakin' kazekage's puppet? That apparently also seemed to be his favorite one. So, yeah, why not?_

"Bitch, I didn't take you for the suicidal type." Hidan smirked at you and you just rolled your eyes. Why make a big deal out of it? You were just looking forward to apologizing for the damage caused.

"It's down the hallway to the left. There's a red scorpion on the door." Kisame said, now with his eyes back on the book.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Deidara said when you stood up from the chair.

"I'll take my chances." You started to walk out of the living room.

"If (y/n) needs, you just have to scream, I'll show him some manners." Tobi said. _God, how can he be such a sweetheart?_

"I'm flustered you'd be willing to help me up, Tobi." You turned on him, glimpsing that Deidara now had a grumpy face.

You left still hearing Deidara and Hidan getting on Tobi's ass. You followed Kisame's instructions and after about a dozen doors, you found the one with the red scorpion on it. After taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door very softly, you still weren't sure if you wanted him to answer or not. After a long minute, he just spoke from the inside "Who is this?" so, he was probably busy. Was it a better idea to come back later? _Come on girl, just get it done._

"Sasori-sama, it's (y/n)" You hoped you didn't sound so anxious. After another long minute, he opens the door. His cloak back on and the same expressionless eyes narrowed at you.

"You got some balls coming here after destroying my favorite puppet. One that was highly difficult to get." You decided to pretend this was an empty threat.

"Do you mind if I come in?" For as rude as it may sound, you just slid inside before he could answer, something was telling you he'd say no. After you walked in, he locked the door behind him. It didn't really make you scared at all. You've been alone in a room with people dangerous as him. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that. I was hoping to put some effort into helping you as you wish." You gave him a high bow, ignoring all the screams that came from your broken ribs. He still has the same impassive eyes. _Give him a reason to say yes, girl._ "You know, my former partner was a healer, so I'm actually pretty good at handwork. I did get to learn a thing or two." You added, and for once, he seemed almost interested.

"Well, I assume you could use some payback for your petulant act." He says as if he wasn't trying to kill you, if not, turning you into one of his puppets. But you decided that was better not to argue with him, you didn't want to push him.

He leads you deeper into the dark room, and now you could see a table big enough to fit more than a grown-up man. On top of it, the pieces from the Kazekage's puppet laid among tools and other things. Aside from the table, the rest of the room was really organized. There were some shelves with tons of scrolls on them, some medical stuff, and all kinds of tools. Sasori put down a box that was full of mechanic things and put it on the floor, taking the bench and placing side by side with his own. He took his seat and you did the same. There was a lamp in the middle of the table, you weren't sure about what were you going to do.

"I'm taking away the broken pieces of metal there are in the puppet so I can replace them later. It's a delicate job, if you think that you can't make it, then I suggest you leave. If you ruin any part of it again, Leader-sama won't be here to stop me from killing you this time." He said almost as if he had just read your thoughts, already back to work. _Sure, I can do this._

You watched him do it, carefully taking screw by screw and nut by nut. You started to do it yourself, you knew he was keeping an eye on your job, but he didn't complain once about it. The headache was gone, thankfully, the light wasn't strong enough to make it uncomfortable. So the two of you kept doing it for what seemed to be an hour. After some silence, you felt comfortable and safe enough to question him about his jutsu and his body, and he appeared glad to answer every single one of them. He was proud of his work, that's for sure. 

You dropped a screw at some point and got down to pick it up. You let out a loud moan when you did it, you had already forgotten about the broken ribs. You stood up with a grimace on your face, and before you could sit down, Sasori stood up and pushed everything on top of the table to the corner of if. You furrowed your brows. Did he really got pissed off just because you dropped a screw?

"Get on it." He said but you didn't answer his request.

"Do you really expect me to lay down on the place you use to create your human puppets, just like that?" You kept the same look on your face.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I would have done it by now." Well, that's true, but you still weren't sure about doing it, or why, and he completed once again, almost as if he could read your thoughts. "I'm going to heal you." 

The amusement was clear in your face "You know medical ninjutsu?", you raised your brows at him.

"Yes. Don't look so surprised, most part of my jutsu consists of butchering people. Now get on the table and take off your shirt." His tone was more demanding now, he wouldn't take no for answer, so you just do as he said. Sitting down on the table, you got stuck while taking off the shirt, and unexpectedly, his hands reached you for help. He treated you with the same care as he did with his puppet. You couldn't almost tell the difference between his hands and human ones, they were just much more steady. He also helped you lie down on your back very slowly. You placed your hands together on your stomach while he examined the swollen on your forehead. 

Placing his hand on the top of your head, fingers almost tangling around your hair while the other hand was holding your chin up. For a moment he looked straight into your eyes, and you returned the look. His hand now laid on top of the purple bruise marking your forehead. You could see a green glow with your eye corner. It was a pleasant feeling, just like water sitting on your skin. After a couple of minutes, your head was clear as new. He then went to the rips on your arms caused by the forest of thorns made with the iron sand. He was using both of his hands, going up and down your arm and doing the same with the other after that. 

He placed his hands on each side of your waist. He took a slow and long look at yourself making you flush, it was almost predatory.

"May I?" He asked and you just nodded.

His hands drew their way up on your skin until it reached your still covered breasts, placing them right under it, almost cupping them. You looked away, feeling his smooth touch on your skin. Your face was all flushed now, and the looking he kept giving you was beginning to send steam of heat reaching for the way between your legs, you pushed them together almost imperceptibly, tough Sasori did notice it.

Within a few minutes, he was done with it. But he didn't take his hands right away, they were back resting on the sides of your waist. He was starring down at you and for the first time, and for as weird as it may sound, you saw something behind his eyes. It was lust. It made you want to place your hands over his, maybe run it through his arms and bring him closer to you, but you didn't. And all of the sudden, he came down to you, his face almost touching yours.

"You're a work of art." He whispered into your ear "I'd love to make you mine.".

You knew he was talking about taking away your organs and turn you into a part of his collection. And you weren't scared by his words. He probably couldn't do it since you were now a part of the organization.

Wrapping your arms against his shoulders and keeping him close to you, you whispered back at him "I know another way to make myself yours." You looked right into his eyes through your lashes giving him a mischievous smile. His lips twitched up very slightly. You weren't expecting him to take your offer even seriously.

He pulled back and you were so focused on him still that you didn't even realize he used a jutsu to split the cloth that was wrapped around your breasts on a binder style, you just did when the cold air reached you making them hard on sight. Sasori cupped them and ran his thumb against your hardened nipple, focusing on the reaction he got from you, twitching and aching under him with just one touch. He felt powerful over the fact that you were so down for him, just as he liked. 

"Tell me what you want." it was a demand.

"I want you to touch me, make me yours, please." he barely touched you and you were already begging.

He pinched your nipple in approvement and you whined in return. He moved one of his hands down to your shorts but didn't bother to take it off right away, his hand just slid it in your panties. You were aware that you were wet even before he started touching you like that and he smiled when his fingers reached the pool between your legs, you grind over his hand desperate to get some friction. Besides the soft touches he first gave to your lips, then teasing your entrance, he doesn't even waste time with foreplays, which makes you thank God. You didn't know why were you in such despair to be touched, you've never been this needy before. He certainly triggers something sweet in you. 

It was easy to slide one finger in and teasing you coming in and out, he then pulled out and inserted his middle and ring finger inside you, making you moan and twitch when his palm started to rub against your clit. Curving his fingers, he reached your spot, you moaned even louder, throwing your hands to cover your mouth, but with the look he gave you and the sudden stop, you knew he wanted to hear every single sound you were making. When you let go of your hands, he went back on the move, his other hand taking turns playing with your boobs, your fingers now tangled on your hair, and the other one on the side of the table. Sasori kept thinking that you were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, beautiful as deadly, it was the perfect combination. If he could only define art into one piece of it, he'd choose you, looking like that, all for him. He rushed his pace making you move your hips along scrubbing your clit even harder on his palm.

The nod on your belly started to grow much more by second, and it didn't passed unnoticed, just like every other move and sound your body let go of, Sasori was fully aware of it. He quickly took off your shorts and your underwear and went up on the table, knees around your hips as if he was riding you, he started to use both hands now, fingers playing with your clit and the other two fulling you up. You were even more twisted now with the clear look you had on him. He was so beautiful he could make you aroused just by looking at him. And as usual, like he could read your mind, he bends down at you, his lips opened a little, it seemed like he was actually breathing though you knew he couldn't. 

You started to twitch and beg until you came undone under him, pulling your legs together as a reflex to keep him between it. His eyes still tied to you, he bent further and pushed your lips against his. It was nothing like an actual kiss, it was an act of devotion. If he was doomed to see you every day for the last of his life, he'd remember this time. The flush on your face and neck, mouth wide open, hair messy, and eyes hazy. Naked, begging and dripping, all for him. He knew you were not really his, but right now you were, and that was enough for him. 

Sasori crawled down from the table, giving you a hand to do it yourself once he figured you were ready to move. He handed you your clothes and you never looked at him twice. It was weird, feeling so drowned by someone like that. Of course, he noticed it, and came closer to you, holding your chin so that you'd look him straight in the eyes. 

"We should get back to work, you still have a long way to make up for breaking my puppet." You flushed at his words. It was a good thing that he wanted to be close to you like that as much as he wanted you the way he did five minutes ago. You smiled at him and he started to put the things back in its place on the table. You took a seat at your bench and so did he.

And you remained like that, for hours that you couldn't count, working, sharing thoughts and ideas, exchanging tools, and being a good company to each other. You yawned, starting to feel your eyes heavy. Sasori noticed right away. 

"I think I've missed lunch." You realized your belly was aching, probably out of hunger.

"I'd say you almost missed dinner." Sasori looked at you with the corner of his eye.

"What? No way." You couldn't have been here for this long, it was impossible, you were now standing up looking for a clock.

"There are no clocks here, but I'm pretty sure I'm right about that, why don't you take a break? I'll probably be here for the next few days." Wow, so that's an invitation to come back?

"Sure, why don't you tell me early? Was it your plan to starve me to death so that you could have an excuse to turn me into a puppet?" You couldn't help but play with him.

"That's actually an excellent idea, but no... I'm just not used to have company around here. I'm sorry I got carried away." He didn't look at you, not once.

So you just walked closer, wrapping your arms against his neck from his back. You weren't expecting him to return the affection, but he did hold your forearm with a hand and ran his thumb against your skin very softly. You just held him closer and he turned his head a bit trying to get a glimpse from you. You kissed him on the end of his cheekbone and let go of the hug making your way to the door.

"I'll be back." You said, not stopping or turning to look at him.

Back to the kitchen, you found the same individuals from before. Looking up to the clock, you found out that Sasori was right, it was almost 7 p.m. No wonder you were starving, you just had breakfast today. Itachi raised his eyebrows at you almost imperceptibly. They were all looking at you until Tobi ran unto you, holding you on a tight hug that could probably break some bones, you hadn't realized the reason behind all this daze.

"Bitch, I've figured you'd be dead by now." Hidan said.

"You sound disappointed." You replied to him. He didn't really sound like that, but who figures?

"And lose the eye candy we finally have? Fuck no." O.k. You were sure not expecting that what made you blush even harder, so you just looked away, Tobi letting go of the grip he had on you. "Anyways, seems like you dug a heart out of that thing... I mean, he even healed you." He completed, getting closer and closer to you, and then he laid a finger where the swollen used to take place on your forehead. 

"How is it that you're not dead?" Deidara asked, brows furrowed, making long expressions with his arms.

"Clearly, she's got something that none of us have." Hidan said and you just rolled your eyes at him.

"And what would that be? A brain or manners?" He seemed pissed about your answer. Good. But he didn't have the chance to reply.

"Ouch, hey, we're here you know?" Kisame put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt by what you said. "I mean, me and Itachi, for the rest, I totally agree with you". He added and gave you a wink when you smiled at him as in a 'thanks for the support'.

"And don't be jealous Dei, I'm sure you can join us next time." Deidara flushed hard with the nickname you decided to refer him by. You took his chance of getting himself even more embarrassed. "So, Tobi, what are we having for dinner?" You grabbed his arm, pushing him closer to the balcony.

"Instant Ramen?" Not even him was sure you could call that dinner.

"I thought Konan was just messing around when she said that you mostly eat Instant food. You know that's really unhealthy right?" You're so not going to live the rest of your life eating this shit. Sasori can wait, tomorrow, you'll be out to get some real food. And an idea crossed your mind... it must be very long since these guys had something nice to eat. If they behave well, you just might make a dinner worthy of any restaurant.

"Right, I almost forgot. Konan left you this." Itachi gave you an origami butterfly. Sweet. "She said you can write down if you need her, and she will be on her way." The thought of her caring this much about you was delightful, so you just kept smiling dumbly at the butterfly.

"She must be really scared of what we might do to you." Hidan smirked at you. 

"Or maybe she's expecting me to ask her to come to collect a few bodies." You replied dryly.

You took a cup of instant ramen and put it into the microwave thinking to yourself 'nothing that takes less than ten minutes to cook certainly can not be called food'. Meanwhile, the boys kept screwing with each other, except for Itachi, he just sat there, drinking his tea, impassive as ever. Sometimes one of the jokes would come at you, but you'd just snap it back. After eating that thing, you went back to your room to collect a towel so you'd take a quick shower, hoping that they'd still be bragging each other, you didn't want to have to share the bathroom so early. Then putting on your kimono, you headed to the bathroom. 

When you stepped in, there was someone there already. Kakuzu, you'd almost forgot about him. The unexpected view made you freeze on your way in. He was inside the huge bathtub -just a reminder that it was more like a pool- sitting there, his dark hair all wet framing his stitched face. 

"Are you joining?" His husky voice got you out of your trance.

"W-what? Uhm.. err no I-I" _Why the hell are you stammering for, girl?_

"I don't mind if you do." He said evenly, throwing his head back in an attempt to relax.

"Ugh... I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna take a quick shower, but uh.. maybe next time." You smiled at him, you didn't want him to think that you were scared to do so, or that you didn't find him attractive enough to join him on a bath. Because you certainly did. 

He just mumbled a 'sure' and you went ahead to take your shower, trying to keep away the memories from earlier today with Sasori, you didn't want to get all horny and join Kakuzu for that bath after all. _Focus._ Finishing as soon as you could, you put back your kimono and came out of the shower. He was still there. You greeted him with 'good night' and he just murmured back, not even looking at you. Maybe he just offered the bath to be polite. At least that's what you thought. He did open his eyes just to get a glimpse of the movements of your hips and ass on your way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome, thanks <3


	4. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that this took so long. My University period is almost over, so I had to take like a dozen tests and jobs. But now here is it. 
> 
> Things are going slow for Reader to have some kind of development, but within a couple of chapters things will get going. Also, I'm not quite sure about Reader's background, so I already apologize for anything that may come out weird.

You woke up again, this time the man in the chair wasn't there anymore. You started to move, trying to sit down, but your entire body hurt. There were bandages all over yourself, you didn't remind anything besides an explosion. Also, you didn't recognize the place you were at. While trying to accomplish this hard task, a woman walked in. She was wearing an apron and had a kind countenance on her face as any mother should have. She came down at you, smiling, telling you how glad she was now that you were awake. You were still a little intimidated by it, you've never seen this woman, after all.

"Where am I? What is it that happened?" You asked feeling so helpless you just wanted to cry.

"Oh, sweetie, what is the last thing you remember?" She asked in a sweet tone trying to calm you down.

"I-I remember they came for us, and then... there was an explosion..." You said not quite sure about any of it. Could've been all a dream?

"Yes, I'm sorry that you had to go through that, dear" She sounded even sweeter.

"What happened?" Your eyes were now letting out the tears you've been holding.

"Uh.. after that, Hyoshisai-sama was on his way here and found you passed out, trapped in the thorns. He brought you here and attended to your wounds. He stayed by your side most of the time, he refused to leave. But then some shinobis arrived looking for assistance. He was ready to tell them to go away but one of them was really injured..." You were trying to absorb everything, that got your head to start aching again. And then she added quickly "So, why don't we do it like that, you stay here and I'll tell Hyoshisai-sama that you are awake and bring you something to eat, can we do it this way?" 

You were almost ready to refuse it since you didn't feel like eating at all, but in response, your belly let out a loud snore. You couldn't fight the fact that you were starving. So you just nodded and she smiled thankfully that you accepted easily. 

And there you laid, crying until you started to sob. You were never seeing them again, your family, the people you grew with, your whole clã was gone. You kept telling yourself not to lose hope, maybe there are other survivors. A soft knock on the door got you out of your thoughts. The person behind it didn't come in right away, you found that weird, who would ask for permission from a child? But you conceived anyway. A man then walked in, his hair was flawless and he was wearing social clothes, though his sleeves were rolled until his elbows. It was the men from before, the one sitting on the chair that was right next to your bed. He had a tray in hand, there were a bowl, two teacups, and a kettle. He rested the tray on the nightstand coming to you next.

"Hello there, I'm Hyoshisai, can I get your name?" He gave you a soft smile.

"I'm (y/n)" You answered, your voice almost failing.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you miss (y/n). And how are you feeling?" He kept smiling, holding his hands in front of his body.

"It hurts." There was no reason to try to look tough.

"As I imagined. There was poison on the thorns you got trapped. I gave you an antidote, but I couldn't heal your wounds. The venom had to come out first." It felt weird, that he didn't treat you like the child you were.

"Are you a doctor?" You got curious about his skills.

"I was, actually. I haven't been operating in that field for a while. Nowadays, I'm a healer. Do you know what healers do?" 

"Uh... the same as doctors?" You gave it a shot.

"Not really. I heal things, and not people. Masterpieces, ancient books, relics, among other things." You felt so interested in it that your expression gave it away. "Now, you were asleep for a couple of days, so why don't you eat something?" He took the bowl and handed over to you after helping you sit in a comfortable position. It was ramen, and it smelled amazing. Since you lived as nomads among the woods, you didn't have much chance to go into cities and eat this kind of food. You felt like all the problems were gone when you took the first bite at it. It was the most amazing thing you had ever tried. Hyoshisai must have realized it since he let you eat quietly, not asking any further questions.

When you finished eating, you kept your head down, looking into the bowl. You were looking for the courage to say it out loud. And after a deep breath, you did it. "Is everyone...?"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid so." He didn't let you finish. And just like that, you started to cry very quietly. "You should try to go back to sleep, you're still hurt." He said standing from his chair and taking the bowl out of your shaky hands. "I'll be in the room next door to the left if you need anything."

You didn't bother to reply to him, you just sunk down on the pillows, still crying that you were on your own now. The next day, there was a knock on your door, it was the same man from last night. He sat down on the chair next to your bed and started sharing new information with you. First, he explained that the place you were, was an orphanage, on the Land of Fire. Apparently, he grew up in this place and kept visiting it whenever he didn't have a job to get done. He also told you how he found you the other day. He was coming back to the orphanage through the woods when he saw a clear battlefield. Bodies and burned pieces of wood were very clear. There was an improvised camp which he walked in to try to get an explanation for that. He said it didn't take long to figure what clã was that, there was a red eye with a teardrop all over the place. He claimed to have recognized your clã symbol because he saw it in very few books that almost no one has access to, just as relics, and he had access to it because he was a healer. But then he asked you something that you couldn't understand why should you do it. He asked you to keep it a secret about your clã, and as far as everyone knew, you were just one of the many orphans from the war. He convinced you by saying that you would never be safe as long as you couldn't protect yourself from people like the ones who exterminated your clã. 

That known, you spent the next few days getting adapted to your new reality. There were still bandages all over your body. Hyoshisai-sama made himself very clear about why wouldn't he just heal you already, all the poison had to be gone and the less evasive way to do so was to leave the wounds opened. It didn't hurt so bad anymore, it was starting to scratch. You didn't cry ever since the first day you woke up here. Hyoshisai started to take you out on walks in the garden where a lot of kids, some older and others younger than you, played hide and seek. The maid who you first met was always on sight too.

This was it. Your life during the next few years. You never really felt comfortable to be around the other kids, so you mostly stayed in the library, or doing house duties with Saya - the maid you were now very familiarized with -, at first she tried to push you from it, but since you kept insisting, she eventually accepted it. It was very common when you lived among your clã. But the activitie that you enjoyed the most, was watching Hyoshisai-sama cooking whenever he was in the orphanage. You never bothered him by putting yourself in action, so you usually just sat at the balcony watching him do all the work by himself. He sure wasn't bothered by it, in fact, he kept advertising you about what he was doing while you sunk it all hoping that maybe one day, you would have the chance to cook something. He soon became your mentor after realizing how interested you were in learning new things. He taught you to play the harpsichord, he taught you about literature and art and was always presenting you with great stories about his work. The shinobi part was always left out of the matter, but you didn't mind it, especially because you had made a deal with him to keep your clã a secret.

-

Waking up the next morning was actually a really easy task. Seems like Sasori had done a great job by every means. You felt inspired to accomplish your plan from last night. So, today's assignment would be to go out and buy some food so you could cook with it. If you were not mistaken, you passed through a village on your way to the base, and it couldn't be more than an hour away. You got up and got changed and went straight to the bathroom to wash your teeth. You weren't sure about what time it was, only when you reached the kitchen. The clock marked 11 a.m. No wonder why you woke up feeling so recharged. There was no one in the kitchen, so you just poured yourself a cup of tea after heating some water. Until a figure shows itself. The orange mask almost brightening in contrast with the dark clothing.

"(y/n)!!!! Are you alright??? We were beginning to worry about you!!!" Tobi shot out at you before you could say a thing. His concern could sound genuine if you hadn't made up your mind about him yet. But you have. One out of two, he was an actual nutjob or he was trying to hide something under that mask and his manners. The first one didn't make much sense since you were talking about a cluster of rank 'S' nukenins. You were always good at reading people. By that means, you didn't want to push him if he wasn't comfortable to get out of his hiding place, he sure had a reason to remain there that certainly didn't concern you, as far as he keeps being nice to you, you're ok with whoever he may want to be. 

So you just raised your brows to him "We?" You sure could imagine him being 'worried' about you. The others? Not so much.

"Yes, Sasori-sama came around a couple of times. Well, he doesn't really leave his workshop, like ever... so Tobi figured he was looking for you, after all, you probably spent more time with him yesterday than the rest of us have ever done." He answered putting a hand on his chin as if he was giving a thought to it. Your face burned red, and you couldn't help but look away, trying not to choke with the tea.

"Well Tobi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you... I guess I was just tired still from the last couple of days." You replied and went back sipping your tea. "I may need to buy myself an alarm." You completed trying to get the conversation as far as the last subject as possible. Tobi chuckled and before he could say anything, you did yourself "Hm... I was planning on going to the nearest village to buy something to make us dinner, so why don't you come with me? I mean, if you're not busy, of course." It couldn't be that bad to have him around, and he seemed open enough to put you up with some gossip from the team. You could use some more info about them.

He started to clap his hands fervently "Tobi would be delighted to do so!!! Thank you sooo much for asking." 

You didn't really understand the need for the thanks, "You don't have to thank for it."

"Well, the others are not really into Tobi..." He said tilting his face down. Truthful or not, it made your heart ache. 

"To hell with the others, we are going to have a good time together and maybe you could help me with dinner after we get back?" You said kindly walking towards him after washing your cup in the sink and dry your hands.

He was almost jumping on his place "Yes, yes, Tobi would love to!!!" 

When you were close enough to him, you whispered close to his covered ear "Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite around here." You finished by giving him a wink. He just gave you an enthusiastic nod. "We should be on our way. I just have something to do first."

"Right, Tobi will wait right here so we can go." You just nodded at him and went back to your room. You've been giving a thought to this, but you weren't sure about it. But you did it anyway. You took a pen and written on the origami butterfly "I'm making dinner tonight, couldn't you and Leader-sama come around? Take it as an acknowledgment for the breakfast from yesterday. I hope you can make it." Immediately after you were finished with it, the butterfly started to fly away. You weren't sure if they would come. But it's worth trying. 

Back to the kitchen, you and Tobi went down the hallway. You didn't even realize that Itachi was in the living room. He stopped the search for a book that he hadn't read a thousand times when he noticed that the way you were taking lead outside. He was standing right behind you two when he asked "Where do you think you're going?" His tone sounded like a sentence. 

"Hey, uhm Tobi and I are heading to buy some groceries." You turned to face him, feeling like a child trying to steal candy. 

"You're not allowed to leave." He said after a few seconds as if trying to find a polite way to say that. You rolled your eyes at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm not eating that shit another day. So if you'll excuse us." You started to turn your back to him when he reached for your forearm. The grip wasn't tight and sure didn't hurt, but it pissed you off enough. You were all about taking away his beautiful onyx eyes and make him eat them. The look on your face gave it away, the tension between you two grow harder.

"I'm sorry, but these are orders from Leader-sama." You started to open your mouth to get him aware that you didn't dive a shit about who's order it was when Tobi sneaked between you two, mask facing Itachi, hands on his chest as if he was taming a wild animal.

"Easy you two, Itachi-kun, Tobi promises to bring (y/n) back safe." Itachi seemed to give it a thought, and Tobi tilted his head aside. Itachi instantly let go of your arm. Itachi didn't seem compelled to the idea, but to your surprise, he just turned back and went away.

You stood there for a moment, raising your brows at Tobi trying to look for an answer about what had just happened, and how the hell did he trust him enough to actually bring you back if you were planning on running away. But the only answer you got was a shrug of his shoulders. Decided not to overthink it, you just followed Tobi outside, the burning sun made you close your eyes for a second trying to get used to the bright light. 

The two of you headed towards the village in silence for the first few minutes, since you were still trying to absorb what just happened. But then Tobi engorged you in a conversation as you expected, getting you familiarized with the organization. You were now aware of the partners' distribution, and who you were replacing. You got a little disturbed to hear that you were taking over the place that once belonged to one of the famous Sennins from Konoha. Tobi mentioned that he joined the organization with other intentions, which was to take away Itachi's body. He also said something about Sasori having a beef with him, and that he seemed much more into you then his former partner. That, of course, made you blush but in the pace you were keeping, you were sure that he didn't notice it. Well, you were underestimating him. You tried to move the subject away from Sasori once again by asking about Konan and Leader-sama and why didn't they stayed in the base along with the others. He explained that they weren't meant to talk about that, but he felt like he could trust me. They are the rulers of Amegakure, and their job is to provide the population safety and fulfillness. For rank 'S' nukenins, they didn't seem so bad. That got you to ask him about what was your job in the organization. 

"We help out some villages, take down others... get some rewards, among other things." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Why do I feel like the main part of it is in that 'other things'?" You peaked him with the corner of your eye.

"Uhm.. (y/n) will know the right time!!" You knew better than to push him, so you two just kept talking about random things on your way to the village. He was very successful to take snickers from you whenever he made a funny comment or an exaggerated imitation of someone. You weren't quite an introspective person, but when it comes to the life you live, it was always better to keep it to yourself, but since you were close to people like you, you thought that loosen up a bit couldn't hurt.

When you reached the village, you went straight after the market. You took no pity to buy tons of things so that could last for at least a couple of weeks. You bought it all with your own money, but it wasn't a big deal, you had a few after your former partner left his assets to you, and also the money from the former job. And Tobi mentioned something about Kakuzu being the treasurer of the organization, so you might get on his ass for him to give back at least half of your money. After all, for as assholes as they could be, you wouldn't sink to their level of rudeness by cooking just for you... and Tobi of course, who's been nothing but helpful and sweet to you. You had your mind made up about what were you cooking for dinner today, and since you had no idea what they liked to eat - though someone who eats instant ramen for a living must eat any kind of shit - you decided to make a bit of everything you had in mind. As for dessert, you weren't quite sure. Desserts are much more trouble to make different kinds, and not everyone has a sweet tooth enough to appreciate any kind of them. So you decided to ask Tobi what would he'd like to have.

"Ohhhh Tobi loves dangos!!!! And Tobi' is sure that Itachi-kun likes them too!!! Everybody must love dangos!!" He was making long movements of excitement.

"You're right Tobi, so dangos it is." You smiled at him and reached for the nearest place to buy the ingredients. You might as well make some sakura mochis for whoever may not like dangos.

Your stomach started to snore and when you found a clock, it was almost 2 p.m. That reminded you that you had to buy an alarm for when you started your training. You were never a morning person. But you could do that after lunch, so you two found yourselves a restaurant to eat something. You wondered if Tobi'd be taking his mask off to eat, but of course, he didn't. He just shoved his food under it. Finishing with lunch, you two went to an appliance store after your alarm clock. This was all.

\- 

Back to the base, you placed the groceries in the kitchen, Tobi helping you put everything in its place. It was 5 p.m. already. You had enough time until dinner, which you planned to be around 7 p.m. In the meantime, you already knew what were you going to do. First, do some laundry, the clothes from the first night, including Kakuzu's cloak and the clothes from the fight with Sasori were still tossed somewhere in your bedroom.

“Hey Tobi, is there anywhere I can do some laundry around here?”

“Of course!!!!” He said on his excited tone as usual and gave you the lead to the right place. Dismissing yourself, you went straight to your room to pick up the dirty clothes and easily found your way to the laundry. With that, you'd have a reason to knock on Kakuzu’s door and invite him for dinner. You haven't seen him at all besides tripping on him last night in the bathroom.

After finishing up and leaving it to dry, you went after the door with the red scorpion on it. Sasori had invited you to come back today, but unfortunately, you couldn't make it until now. You knocked on the door very smoothly and waited for him to open it. But he didn’t, you just heard him murmur “Come in”. It was weird, Sasori didn't seem the kind of person who would let someone just come in, especially not in his workshop. That’s true, he wasn’t. Though he didn’t have visitors one so often, so he knew it was you. You walked in, but he didn’t even bother to take his eyes from his work. You stopped leaning the back of your tights on the desk. 

He still didn’t look at you. That cold behavior was getting to your nerves, so you decided to warm him up a bit by getting on his. “A little bird told me that you were looking for me.”

“And who is it that told you this enormous lie?” Of course, he wouldn’t admit it, so you went straight to the point.

“I'm making dinner...” The look he gave you made you stop in the middle of your sentence “I know you don’t eat. But it would be nice to have you there. And still, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

To your surprise, he slid a hand on the inner part of your tight pulling you closer to him.

“You’re making dinner.” He made the statement and then completed himself “That means you’re not staying, right?”

"Yeah, I'm sorry." You sat down on his lap on your side so you could face him, "I promise to make up for it later." He placed his arm around your waist for you to get closer.

"Why would you want me there?" He asked.

"Well... I do like your company." You pretended to give it a thought "And I'm certain that I'll be drowned into an endless sea of stupidity if Konan doesn't show." 

He gave you a petty smile "So you're asking me to drown with you?"

"I was thinking about saving me, but that wouldn't be so bad either." You smiled right back at him. "I should get going." You gave him a peak on his lips that got an expression of surprise out of him. Then you stood up and made your way to the door "I'll save a spot next to mine." 

Back to the kitchen, you started to prepare the dinner, luckily, even though they didn't have food, they did have all the tools you needed. As time passed, your work started to draw an audience. First, it was Tobi, you felt like he was just waiting for you to arrive so that he could keep you company. He must feel really lonely around here since the others don't give him much attention other than to bug him. He wasn't actually bothering you, so you were okay with him being there. Every so often he would get snickers and even a laugh from you. The small agitation seemed to drawn Deidara's attention, who arrived a while after. You hadn't interacted much with him, so you weren't sure about how to feel with him around. To complement, he kept asking you questions as if you were in a job interview, they weren't really evasive, and you understood that he was probably just intrigued still about the newest member. Sometimes you felt like he didn't like you much, but every now and then you'd catch him looking at you as you often do to Sasori. Then it was Hidan, walking straight to the oven to see what were you doing. He was shirtless, like the other times you've seen him around. He stopped so near to you that you could smell his scent.

"Is that gonna be a thing? Cause I could really get used to you cooking for us." He said smirking at you once again, you just rolled your eyes at him. "I might even buy you a maid uniform, with the apron and shit. What do you think babe?" He spoke after going to the balcony to sit with the other two.

"I think you should definitely buy it. I'd make you wear it by any means." You pointed the knife you were using to him.

"That would be a lovely sight." Deidara was snickering with Tobi, both men almost falling from the bench.

"Jashin damn it, is that a kink? If so, I'd let you dress me however you want." His smirk grew wider as much as the laughs surrounding you. Lucky, he wouldn't get the award of seeing you flush since you were facing the oven.

"I'll tell you what, you two can get the hell out of here," You said pointing at Hidan and Deidara, who made a tremendous pout.

"Hey, why does he get to stay?" Deidara seemed completely hurt by Tobi being chosen to stay other than him.

"Well, Tobi's been helping me out the whole day, so he'll help me place the table. Of course, if he wants to." You said.

"Of course!!! Tobi's a good boy and it's always glad to help (y/n)" Tobi stood up from his bench heading straight to the cabinet to get the crockery. Tough Deidara still seemed pissed.

"Oh, don't worry Dei, you can help me with the dishes later, and there will be more dinner to come." You smiled at him and at first, he tried to pretend he didn't care, but then he gave out and pumped his chest out as in pride.

They both left with no further discussions. Tobi did a great job putting the table, once he was finished, you were as well. You still had time until seven o'clock, so you decided to take a quick shower before gathering everyone. But first, you spend by the laundry to pick up the - now dry - clothes. You dropped them by your room and picked your towel and kimono and went for your shower. Once again, to your luck, there was no one in there. You made it quick so that you could go back to serve dinner while was still warm. Then, after changing yourself and folding Kakuzu's cloak, you went after his room. 'Two doors to the left from your room, across the hallway' you remembered Tobi's instruction and knocked on the door in front of you.

"What?" His voice floated through the door.

"Uhm It's (y/n), I came to give back your cloak." You stood there looking at your feet, waiting for him to show. When he did, he was shirtless, and once again, your gaze wandered through his stitches, which he had all over his body as you could see now. Then you looked up starring at his eyes and handed over the cloak. "Thank you, I've appreciated it." You gave him a quick bow with a flush on your face, and before he could shut the door on your face, you spilled "I made dinner, if you want to... Uhm I'll serve it soon." He tilted his head aside very slightly, but you did catch the move of his hair around his face.

"Sure." He said evenly and closed the door. This could've been worse.

When you were making your way back to the kitchen, you glimpsed two figures coming in the hallway from the entrance. You quickly realized who was it. Konan and Leader-sama, you didn't think they'd be coming at all, so you smiled from the surprise. You gave them a bow as they got closer to you.

"You know, I left that for urgent purposes." Konan said after you exchanged some greetings. You looked at your feet feeling like a child about to get punished for your actions when she completed "But I'm glad you did it. We have much to discuss and we hadn't had the chance until now... and a good dinner couldn't hurt." Her lips tilted up a bit.

"Well, I assure you won't regret coming." You smiled at her then made a gesture with your arm indicating the kitchen.

They walked past you and you followed them inside. To your surprise, Sasori was sitting on the table where there was a spot free from the dishes. You were glad that he got the lead you left for him. You smiled at him while Konan and Leader's backs were turned on you and he just gave you a stare, you weren't expecting him to return it anyways. Meanwhile, the other two took a seat on the table as well greeting the one who was already sitting.

Tobi then walked in like a hurricane as usual but you sent him back to the hallway to get the others. You didn't want to miss the spot next to Sasori, so you put the table as quick as you could and took the sit on his left, right when the figures started to show. Tobi hurried to take a seat on your other side, clapping his hands at the sight of the banquet. Hidan and Deidara came in next they both opened their mouth to a gape also at the sight.

"Thanks Jashin!" Hidan placed his hands together as in a pray before taking his seat on the other side of the table. "Look who gave us the pleasure of his company..." He directed himself to Sasori and then finished directing to you this time "You really are dominating everyone around here, aren't you?"

"Shut up before you get back to your room with a cup of instant ramen." You shot out dryly at him giving him a deadly gaze. He mumbled something to Deidara you understood by 'see? that's what I'm talking about' but you didn't have the chance to reply this time.

"I see you are getting along well." Leader-sama said and you didn't find a reason to answer to that, thank God you heard a snicker coming from the door where Kisame was, followed by Itachi. You looked away from him, still not sure about how you feel about this morning. The last one to show it was Kakuzu, silently taking a place on the head of the table.

Then everybody started to serve themselves, and eat and chatter. It seemed like an actual normal thing as if you were not among notorious killers. You did receive a lot of compliments from everyone except for Kakuzu, Itachi, and of course, Sasori. Even Leader-sama murmured "its great" in agreement with the others. 

"(y/n) This is the best food Tobi has ever eaten!!!!" Tobi said seeming excited as always stuffing a large amount of food under his mask.

"I have to agree with the freak." Deidara said with a full mouth, you were glad that he seemed to actually be enjoying it.

"It is great, dear." Kisame said evenly as ever.

"Jashin damn it, if you keep feeding me like that, I swear I'll never let you leave." Hidan said - also with a mouthful - and you just rolled your eyes at his stupid compliment.

"As in leave, who bought these?" Leader-sama questioned and you almost dropped your chopstick at the look he was giving you. But you wouldn't give in to it.

"I did, with Tobi." His look went from you to the masked man who kept eating as if his name was never mentioned. For a second, you thought that the two of you'd get punished for it right there, but then he turned his purple eyes back to his food and kept eating. Weird. Itachi seemed to be very certain that you weren't supposed to leave. 

"Anyways, everything is amazing (y/n)." Konan said trying to lead the conversation away from that topic.

"(y/n) Who do you learn to cook with? Really, I haven't eaten this good not even in a restaurant." Kisame asked. He had a great way to ask people personal stuff without being evasive, that's something you really liked about talking to him since you've been here.

"Oh, I've learned it with my previous partner." You smiled at him.

"What happened to him?" If Kisame had a way with words, Deidada sure didn't.

"He's dead." You answered.

"How?" Deidara insisted. You weren't bothered by it, the attempt of the dinner was to get you to know each other better.

"I poisoned him." You answered evenly and kept eating your food when you realized that besides you, Tobi and Hidan, everybody else stopped eating. Deidara was looking at his bowl as if he had seen a three-headed monster. And you noticed why was it. "Oh, don't worry, if I wanted to kill any of you, it certainly wouldn't be with poison." Deidara shrugs his shoulders as if he didn't have any reason to doubt you and with another look around, you saw that Sasori was almost smiling at you, which did occasionate you to flush a bit. 

Everyone went back on eating and chattering when the conversation took a serious path. Leader-sama started to explain their - your - goal, about the bijuus, the jinchuurikis, and the means to all that. He also let you know that you'd be training before you were sent on major assignments, though everybody seemed to be training before shit started to go down. Apparently, you'll just have to work a bit harder than the others. He then shoved a hand inside the cloak and gave you a ring, light blue, with and scripture on it and told you to wear it on your left little finger. You just nodded and placed it, you've realized that it was the 'same' as the others, except for its color.

After everyone was finished, Tobi helped you clean the table and get the deserts to it. You witnessed a glow in Itachi's eyes. But you pretended not to notice. Everyone was delighted with the deserts as much as they were with dinner. You were actually glad that everyone enjoyed it and that things went well. Leader-sama stood from the table along with Konan and after saying farewells, they dismissed themselves. Kakuzu was next to go back to his room. Sasori got the lead to leave as well. You figured he wouldn't do anything besides saying 'good night', but then he gave you a look that made your stomach sink, you had to hold back the urge to throw yourself in his arms. As usual, he seemed to read your thoughts and placed his hand on your lower back giving a scratch. You knew this was all you're going to get, so you just focused on the gesture before he left. The others tried to make themselves helpful by getting a task each, so it didn't take long for the kitchen to be all clean. Then they asked you to come to have a sink, Hidan claiming that you 'deserved' for the dinner. You knew better not to accept it, so you just made your way into your room, putting on some nightclothes, 'cause you knew that you couldn't help yourself if you were asked twice. You set up your alarm. Tomorrow your training was with Itachi, yay. You better be there on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who commented on this, I'm really grateful!!!!  
> fell free to share your thoughts on thisss
> 
> hopefully, next chapter will come soon.


	5. Starry night

You developed an awful sleepwalking syndrome in the first few years in the orphanage, or maybe you had it before, but you can't remember. You were never sure about it. Sometimes you ended up outside or in the room next door or in the kitchen, you never understood very well why this happened. But then it got better, nowadays it almost never happened again.

A few years in the orphanage and Hyoshisai-sama started to take you with him on his travels. You even could get your hands dirty sometimes. You got to read about your clã a couple of times. You now know that they were ambushed by shinobis from Kirigakure, but then a team from Konohagakure intercepted them along with the survivors from the assault. They couldn't win in a fair fight, so they figured it'd be better to extinguish the bloodline from your clã than let it be taken by others or starting a war with the Land of Lightning by getting caught in the middle of their territory. With that, they used a jutsu to explode everyone and everything. Your name never appeared in any of the records about that night. To everyone who even had access to your clã's information, they couldn't know about you. But that didn't get you to feel any safe. 

Hyoshisai-sama was great at reading people, he soon figured what was bothering you. That impotent feeling kept growing inside yourself, occasionating you to have trouble sleeping and eating, and even focusing on the tasks that always interested you. So one day he took you far in the woods, you thought you'd be working at some ancient monastery or something like that. It had happened before. But then something hit you when he just stopped in the middle of a clearing, to one side, threes and green covered everything, to the other side, the big canyons from the Land of Wind. On this day you started your training. First, he told you everything he knew about your clã. You didn't know, but he was excited with the idea of you having the powers from the main bloodline of your clã, it was a tremendous kekkei-genkai to be lost just like that. He believed that this was the reason you survived, he knew that eventually, he'd lecture you in the other field that was his main doing. Killing. Maybe you could be a successor to himself. Make him immortal by passing on his means and knowledge to you. He felt that you already were different than the others. And maybe you were, but does that mean that you were a murderer yourself?

You first started with ninjutsu and taijutsu. You soon figured that you were excellent when it came to chakra control. That got Hyoshisai-sama even more enthusiastic with the idea. And then it was the test to know which elements you could dominate. All of them. The blood jutsu was all about chakra control and how you could fond it with the water inside the blood. It was more delicate than medical ninjutsu. That also got you to develop your skills with taijutsu and started to show an inhuman force with the training. You were excited about it yourself, it was clear that you were a quick learner as much as a natural talent. The day the training started to evolve animals, it was the day that he felt more proud of you. The animals didn't get hurt, and you always got to pet them and give them rewards before and after you accomplished your doing. But still, it was an evasive way to get things done, you knew you could kill them just by making their blood current stop. Another awful thing about this jutsu, is that it drained all your chakra making you pass out in the couple first dozens of times you tried it. Until you started to get resistant to it, as for the other parts of your training, did a great job with it as well. The taijutsu then, Hyoshisai-sama had to start working harder to deviate your punches or they could cause serious damage. You were growing better by day, as much as you went back to growing with the other activities. You learned to write melodies in the harpsichord, you could do the same job as a healer as Hyoshisai could do, you had a great way with the kids from the orphanage, who almost stopped to end up there once the war was over. The only ones who ended there had lost their parents in accidents or diseases. You could now cook whenever Hyoshisai had to do something on his own, you were glad about how things turned to be.

-

Waking up this early wasn't such a hard task since you went to sleep early as well. You put on some light clothing and made your way into the kitchen to prepare yourself some breakfast. There was Itachi, serving hot water into a mug. He then made his way to the balcony taking a seat to himself. Apparently, he's the first one to wake up. You greeted him and he did it back. After that, you went straight to the oven to prepare your breakfast. You decided that you wouldn't take the childish way to handle things by pretending that he wasn't there. You never liked that type of behavior, so you asked him if he had eaten already. He seemed surprised by your question, he was thinking the very same as you, he was about to direct himself to you and apologize for yesterday, but you took the lead on him. He mumbled a 'no' and you made an extra portion of what you were cooking to yourself so you could serve it to him. He didn't say anything else while he kept an eye on you. You poured yourself some tea and served both plates on the balcony, side by side. He actually was very warm this time, giving you a smile and thanks, it seemed genuine. 

You sat by his side and before you could start eating, he took his first bite and said almost instantaneously,

"It's great... Everything was great yesterday too, especially the dangos." Apparently, he was just looking for a reason to direct himself to you. You deep flushed, he'd always get this reaction out of you, with his single way to speak and light behavior, it was like talking to a real entity like you felt when you've heard Konan for the first time. You murmured a 'thanks' and he figures it was safe to keep trying to redeem himself from last morning, "I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to be rude. So, if you'll forgive me." he gave you a bow with his head and you almost choked with the amount of flatter.

"It's okay Itachi, really. I get it." You smiled at him and he also felt better because your smile seemed genuine, as it really was. 

You went back to eat now in comfortable silence, only sharing some looks once in a while. When you were finished, Itachi collected both plates from the balcony and washed them. You then headed to the training place, the same one where you and Sasori started with the wrong foot. You figured you'd have the same kind of training, the run for your life one, but then Itachi just sat on the grass, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. You furrowed your brows at him, and when he realized that you didn't take the lead to do the same, he opened his eyes and said "I thought I've mentioned we're training your chakra control." 

"Right, sorry." You sat down in front of him, in the same position, catching the last glimpse of him taking the advantage to get a good look at him now that his eyes were closed. He almost shined under the bright sun, you didn't understand how could he, when he was wearing a dark shirt and pants. Maybe he really was some sort of entity, who knows? You then closed your eyes, focusing on your chakra stream. You remained like that for what seemed to be an hour, he then stood up, offering you a hand to follow his lead. Of course, you didn't need it, but you took it anyway smiling dumbly at the kind gesture. You then started to practice it by putting your chakra in the leaves. You incinerated, burned, ripped into pieces the first dozens of times you tried to make a small wound in it. Itachi explained that you probably were putting too much effort into your destructive instincts, he blamed it on your age and temper. You just rolled your eyes at him. You couldn't figure how you were so good at it, as much as bad. You never knew that. And as if he could read your mind, he went back on explaining that controlling the amount of chakra that you put into something was slightly different than having control over your chakra steam. Like when someone is in a bad situation, the adrenalin starts to flow harder through your veins, making you spent a great amount of energy and feeling tired right after. You figured this part of training the chakra control never really mattered because there weren't really many people able to resist your blood jutsu. But here you probably would be put through some fights that would require more than that. 

The frustration was soon substituted by focus and when you were starting to feel like your head hurt, you finally managed to make just a crack at the leaf which ended up incinerated when your excitement showed. You made a tremendous pout which Itachi found sweet, holding back a smile at the sight. He always found himself as someone good at figuring people out, but it was harder to do it with you. You sure had a stubborn and aggressive personality, but he wondered if this wasn't someone else's doing, as if someone injected you with that, because in the middle of it, you also showed yourself to be very kind and thoughtful. He wondered if these were a reflection from an interrupted childhood just as his. Although he still had the chance to be taught about love. And even though he was coerced into it, he still chose this path. But he had no idea how your childhood was like or the people you grew with. He wished that one day you two may be intimate enough to share your stories.

"Is there anything else you have difficulty with?" You were surprised by the question, but you didn't have to think twice.

"Genjutsu... I mean, not that I suck on it, but sometimes is a pain in the ass to cognize." Itachi's lips twitched up a bit.

"Well, today is your lucky day then. That's my specialty." You raised your brows at him, scratching your neck to get out some of the tension accumulated.

"Why didn't I figure that?" He chuckled very softly.

Back on the training, you spent the last hour practicing genjutsu with Itachi. None of the training required physical effort, but still, you were feeling really tired, your chakra was almost running out. Itachi noticed it and called the day off. You two walked back inside, quietly but comfortable. Straight to the room's corridor, you went after your towel and kimono, dying to take a bath to see if it would energize you at least a bit. You were starting to feel tremendously lucky that you weren't bumping into anyone in the bathroom so far. Nevertheless, when you closed your shower to wash your hair, you heard one open next to yours, but you didn't really mind it. The bath sure did you some good, it didn't recharge you, but you got to relax, which made you feel a bit rested. Leaving the shower, dressed in your kimono, the other person taking a bath did the same as you. It was Itachi, wearing his kimono loose leaving his chest on sight. His dark hair untied, unlike usual. He managed to make himself even prettier. You blushed from the view and just gave him a quick bow heading back to your room to get dressed. You could now prepare lunch. When you put yourself in action, you had the same audience from last night, adding now, Kisame and Itachi, who insisted to help you. You weren't sure about letting him at first, but you've just arrived and it wouldn't be nice to push on him, so you just let him. Lucky, he seemed to know what he was doing, you weren't expecting that.

After lunch, you followed your plan to spend some time with Sasori, though Tobi seemed compelled to keep your attention just for himself. You couldn't blame him, but still, you dismissed yourself and went after the workshop, knocking on the door twice. He called you in right after. He wasn't sitting on his bench this time, he was walking among the shelves with chemics on it, placing the bottles he was carrying very carefully in each place. You made your way to the table and since it was clear, you took a seat on top of it crossing your legs. 

"Missed me around here?" You were smirking at his back turned on you.

"Nah." He replied not looking at you still. Would you ever get him to admit something like that?

"Well, then I guess I should be on my way." You didn't have the chance to put up the minimum effort to get down from the table when he placed himself in front of you. 

Giving you a deep look, as usual, you smirked at him and his lips lifted up in response. You spread your legs just to push him in the middle and then tangled them around his waist, his hands resting on your sides. He kept looking at you the same, trying not to miss any details from your face, he took so long doing it until you couldn't bear it anymore, looking away from his brown eyes. His grip on your waist tightened but you didn't give into it. Sasori figured it was his turn to tease you. His face came closer to yours, he brushed his nose on your cheekbone, then pressed a kiss on it repeating himself all the way to your neck. His hands slid under your shirt reaching for your breasts. He raised his eyebrows feeling them bare.

"No bra? Naughty huh" He whispered into your ear making your face flush.

"I thought about sparing you from the trouble." He quickly took your shirt off going back on kissing you from your neck to your shoulders and then to your chest.

You threw your head backward as he laid a bite at the top of your mound, not hard, just enough to leave a small mark, doing the same with the other. You bit your bottom lip and tangled your fingers on the strands of red hair when he did the same with your nipples, pulling them while looking up at you from his lashes. You'd never understand how could he be so beautiful. You always wondered if he actually looked like that before making himself a puppet. You pulled him up to a kiss, grinding yourself against his torso. It was a sign that you were desperate to have him touching you once more, which he picked up on sight. He took off your shorts and panties. Suddenly he makes a move to get on the table, sitting in the middle of it, raising his hands, reaching out for you. You attended with ease straddling over him, hands on his shoulders, back on kissing him. He held a tight grip on your asscheeks making you moan against his mouth. His hands now back on massaging your breasts and pinching the hardened nipples once in a while. Until you started to plead him for more between your moans.

"Sasori, please" He felt blessed to hear his name evocated with so much need.

He gave in to your request. This time he teases, fingers brushing through your slit, pulling your slick folds apart ending in your clit, stimulating it even more. You let out a deep breath that you had no idea you've been holding back when he slides his finger into you, and then another teasing on your sweet spot making you moan against his ear. When the pleasure started to grow, you threw your head back, giving Sasori a clear way to your chest, back on taking turns kissing and nibbling your breasts. As the heat kept growing harder, you started to roll your hips against the thrusts of his fingers. Sasori knew you were close and started running his thumb against your clit until you loosened yourself on top of him, trembling as he held you still against his fingers. He then took it out and reached for your mouth, you sucked your release from his fingers. You kissed him and Sasori wished he could taste you, he'd bet it was sweet. Before you could pull back, he bit your bottom lip, leaning down taking you with him. 

Head on his shoulder, arms around his waist, and legs tangled with his. You fell asleep to the cuddling and his hands brushing your back. Sasori didn't deviate his look from your face not once, never even blinking. He felt like he could do this for an eternity. Thinking to himself what a sin it would be to even try to make a puppet out of you. He'd never do justice to your details, not even him being the greatest master of puppets or any other artist could recreate it properly. He already started to worship you as his muse, and there was some comfort at the thought that you wanted him badly in every way. Mouth slightly open, bare chest against his side, vulnerable and wicked, this would be his favorite sight from now on. 

Sasori has never been the opened up type or flirty. Not many people piqued his interest, most people he found boring and ignorant, not worthy of any of his attention. There were some exceptions and you were one for sure. First, you proved yourself to be smart and determined from that fight, and then you were brave enough to come after him -even if it was to apologize-, not many people would have the courage to reach out to him after seeing him on a battlefield. And the best part, you were highly educated in artistic matters, you did a great job on helping him with the Kazekage's puppet and entertaining him with the chatting about art and poisons. It was a weird combination but it matched perfectly with your persona. 

You yawned and opened your eyes very slowly sinking into his touch when you found Sasori staring down at you with his impassive eyes, you blushed looking away from him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He stopped you from getting up by holding you closer to him. "Don't we have work to do?"

"I finished the Kazekage yesterday... I was about to wake you anyway, you were starting to droll on my cloak." Your face burned and you tried to push yourself up harder this time when Sasori let out a laugh keeping his grip tight around you. "It's a joke"

"I hate you." You pouted at him making his smirk wider, "Anyway, why didn't you tell me that you finished it?"

"I figured you wouldn't have a reason to come back then." You feel awkward that he was actually giving in and admitting that he liked to have you there.

"I have a pretty good reason to come back." You sneaked up a bit just to lay a peak on his lips. "Hey, you know you're always welcome in my room, right? If you want to come by anytime..."

"It's good to know." He laid a kiss on your forehead. You stayed like that just enjoying the moment in quiet when he asked "What happened here?" he referred to the scars that marked your entire body randomly.

"Oh, I was thrown in the middle of thorns when they came for my clã." You answered evenly. They were never a big deal to you.

"I see... they're beautiful." He said and leaned a kiss on one that marked your shoulder making you blush. Actually, no one had ever paid attention to them.

“You should get some rest” Sasori let go of the grip on your waist.

“Nooo its comfy here” You sunk deeper into his chest.

“It's a stone table” He replied standing up against your will and handing your clothes.

You pouted at him but he just ignored it. “Why do I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me?”

He came closer, his hands reaching for your face, he placed a strand of hair in the back of your ear “You’d know if I were.” He then gave you a peak to your lips.

You finished dressing and dismissed yourself from him going back to your room. Between turns and shifts for what seemed to be half an hour, you figured you couldn’t sleep any longer, so you decided to go get yourself a book since there wasn’t much to do around and you've been looking forward to taking a look at the huge bookshelf. Hidan was lying on one of the couches, snoring his lungs out. You walk past him and started to check on the books. You realized you've read most of them, whoever choose those must have good taste. You picked one that you read long ago but you never had the chance to read it twice. It was best to find yourself a quiet place to read, even though Hidan's snore wasn't so bad, anyone could pop by and feel free to start conversations. But you weren't compelled to go back to your room and since it was still early in the afternoon, you decided to go outside, to the training field not to worry anyone by going actually out. When you reached the clearing his sight caught you in a second. Deidara was sitting under a tree, playing with something white in his hands, and waved at you. It'd be rude to pretend not to see him when you clearly did. There goes your reading time. You walked to him and he smiled at you as you got closer. That did make your heart lose a beat or two. It's fine, that's what happens when pretty boys do that. You just never noticed how pretty he actually was. His blue gaze catching your every step, his silky blonde hair falling around his shoulders like a cascade made you want to lay him on your lap and tangle your fingers onto his strands, you were sure you could do it for hours. He kept smiling at you as you came closer, looking up to you.

"Wanna join me?" He offered. It didn't sound so bad.

"On what, exactly?" You pondered still trying to figure why was he playing with -what you could now see- clay. Sure handwork is therapeutic, but really?

"Watch it." He patted on his side and you sat down. Now that's something you weren't expecting, there was a mouth on each hand which he used to eat (?) the clay. Your brows furrowed at him trying to understand how did it work when a butterfly came out of the mouth and started to fly away. Deidara then made a hand sign and the butterfly exploded. It was magnificent. You were smiling dumbly at it still when his question got you out of your trance "What do you think, hm?"

"Those are so weird" sou said taking his hand closer to get a better look at it. Deidara blushed looking embarrassed at your words, and you completed when you realized what you said "It was great. Can you make another one?" His embarrassment faded within a second as he made a bird out of the clay and exploding it while it went away. 

You started to chatter about his jutsu and then about your stay. You could have never thought that he was this good at making a conversation, just like Tobi, you started to feel more comfortable with him around, he was also a gossiping brat as much as Tobi was. He started to read mental notes on his partners, who did this, who did that, who's stupid, who's not, which one he thinks is the best fighter, he even mentioned Leader-sama.

"When they came for me, Itachi put me under a Genjutsu, and I almost blew my ass out." The small gossip about Itachi went on and he confessed "He's like an entity, ya' know? He was standing there and my only thought was 'that's what art looks like'" he blushed at his own confession. You found it sweet. Not every man was capable of deifying another man like that. 

"I know, right!!! I'll tell you what, I was training with him this morning and it was exactly as you described." You tried to keep him comfortable with the topic and seemed like it worked, he clearly relaxed as you agreed with him.

The conversation kept going until the night was out and it started to get cold. You pulled your knees up to your chest and took a look at the sky. The clearing gave a perfect view of it. Deidara followed your gaze and rested on his hands looking up as well.

"Did you know that there's a theory that says that the stars are explosions?" You raised your brows at him by surprise, not the information, but the fact that he acknowledges it.

"Yeah, I've read about that." You looked back up and you two stayed quietly watching the explosions taking over, presenting you with a great starry night when Deidara decided that he made ground enough to ask you what he's been dying to ask since you first walked in the living room.

"Can I ask you something?" He tried first, you just hummed still not looking at him. "Er.. hm.. how would you feel like.. err... offering me your works?" 

You now looked at him, narrowing your eyes catching the flush around his face as he ran his hand through his neck. "What?" You honestly didn't understand what was he asking for.

"I- I mean, you know, I figured it couldn't be a big deal." You kept your brows furrowed at him.

"Dei, I have no idea what you're talking about." His face burned in red, eye wide open as his mouth tried to find the right words.

"I- Hidan- he- he- said that yo-you used to work in a brothel." This was enough to get everything to make sense now, you could feel your blood running faster and your heartbeat in your ears. You stood up and made your way inside, Deidara trying to keep up with you, mumbling apologies that you could barely hear. You walked past the kitchen, then the living room and he wasn't there so you just went after his room. It was really obvious when he had a triangle inside a circle painted on the door, just like the necklace he carried. You didn't bother to knock, and to your luck - or his - the door was unlocked. Hidan was sleeping on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. You reached him and took him from the neck throwing him hard to the ground.

"JASHIN DAMN IT WOMAN WHAT THE FUCK?" He didn't try to get up right away, probably still dizzy from the nap.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?" You went for his throat again pushing him up and over your head. He was much bigger than you, but it didn't make a difference, it was the same as holding an infant. 

"Ju-just the truth... that you were working in a whorehouse before coming here." He answered as his breath was fainting. He knew exactly what you were talking about. He already expected something like that to happen. He just didn't think you'd take it so seriously. He actually did it more to get the first stupid brat to mention it to you to get on bad sheets, not him. He smirked at you and it was the last thing he should've done.

You threw him so hard against the stoned wall that it burst into pieces under Hidan in the middle of the corridor. He spat some blood aside, you reached for him again, leaning on top of him, you started to throw punches at his face, not hard enough to kill him with just one, but to keep you going with it. There was blood all over yourself now but you only stopped when you heard the crack under your fist. He was dead. You stood up, tripping on the wreckages of the wall, now looking around, you realized everyone stood there, at their bedroom doors, except for Deidara, who looked over you horrified from the end of the hallway. And Sasori, who probably didn't mind coming by. 

You used your bloody hands to put a strand of hair on the back of your ear. "As for the rest of you. I'm not a fucking prostitute." You walk past them and made your way to the place Deidara was standing. He started to retreat like a cornered animal until he reached the living room, but you kept following him. When you entered the room, Deidara was on his knees seeming terrified. You sure didn't want to get this reaction out of him, so you slowed down as he started to beg for his life. You finally reached him, holding out your hand to his face, you held his chin between your thumb and index finger.

"Shhh it's okay Dei, don't worry." He stopped trembling under your touch, but still not sure if you meant what you said. So you decided to prove your point. You leaned down further so you could whisper in his ear "I'm sorry, but anything you want from me Dei, you're gonna have to conquer it." and then gave him a peck on his cheek and a wink. He opened the most genuine smile you've ever seen. If he keeps going this way, it won't be long until he gets anything he wants from you.

Turning on your heels, you made your way back to the hallway, now only Kisame and Tobi were out, throwing the pieces of the wall back into the room, as the first one lifted them like they weight less than a feather, the other looked like it was doing the hardest task of his life. Hidan's body was sitting, leaning over the wall. You couldn't get a good look at what you've done to his face. You felt like it was for the best. You sure didn't want to take things this way. Maybe you overreacted? Whatever, he's going to wake up soon. He didn't have the right to play you like that in the first place. You just walked into your room to take your towel and kimono. None of them said a word as you walk past them. At least some of them knew better.

It was past dinner time but you didn't feel like eating at all. The past situation was making your skin crawl and your head ache. You decided to take a soak trying to relieve the tension from your body, not minding about whoever the fuck may come in. Luckily, no one did. It was just you and your thoughts. The bath helped as much as it could. You figured it was about time to get out and get back to reality. You patted yourself dry and put on your kimono, heading back to your room. No one on sight. The wreckages from the wall were all gathering inside Hidan's room. He clearly wasn't there. You crawled to the bed, not minding to put on any clothes. You already feel heavy enough wearing just your kimono, there's no need for more. You laid there, feeling tired and wasted but your mind refused to get into its right place, you lost the hours you spent just turning and shifting among the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo thoughts on what's to come?  
> i hope you're enjoying it!!!


	6. Never have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN ME WHY DOES ALL FANFICS EVENTUALLY END UP WITH DRINKING GAMES?????? i mean, change the disco bitch
> 
> here we have
> 
> m/m  
> voyerism
> 
> If you're not comfortable with it, then don't read it!

**READ THE NOTES FIRST I'M WATCHING U**

The next day you woke up feeling barely rested. You wanted to remain in your bed for as long as you could. But then Itachi's face crossed your mind. Maybe he was still waiting for you in the kitchen, or maybe he was already in the training field. You didn't want to keep him hanging any longer, so you got up and got dressed, and headed to the hallway. As you passed through the kitchen to check if he was there, the only two people inside were Kisame and Deidara. Kisame knew better than getting in your ass after last night, so he just greeted you 'good morning' and you replied. Dei on the other hand gave you a wide smile which you did your best to return. You got closer to the balcony to pour yourself some tea, they could clearly see the dark circles around your eyes. Your head twisted down more than necessary, drifted away by your thoughts. Deidara didn't want to make any kind of investment in you right now, but he hated seeing you like that. So he lifted his hand up and placed a string of hair behind your ear. You couldn't help but smile genuinely at him this time. You drink your tea almost all at once and dismissed yourself to catch up with Itachi. 

"Careful there blondie, if she kills you, you don't get to come back." Kisame directed himself to Deidara after you left the kitchen.

"She won't. At least I hope not." Deidara went back on sipping his tea quietly with his guts still on fire for you receiving his gesture with joy.

You apologized to Itachi for the delay and the training moved on in quiet. Itachi obviously realized you didn't sleep well and dismissed the training much earlier than the previous day. He gave you a shitty excuse that he wasn't feeling good but you just thanked any god who may be watching over you. The exhaustion now after the chakra release took over your body and you gave in to it. You slept for half of the day away.

A few days after the fatality with Hidan, Leader-sama paid you guys a visit. You were getting dressed after the training when a smooth knock came through the door. You opened up to see Konan standing on the other side. You invited her in and she sat at the end of the bed with her hands on her lap as you brushed your hair sitting on the dressing table, you could see Konan starring back at you from the mirror.

"I've heard about what happened with Hidan. I'm sorry that he's an asshole..." You had no idea how did she knew about it, were you in trouble? You thought she wasn't finished, but she didn't say anything else.

"But?" You pushed to see if she had anything else to say.

"No but, he's just an asshole. I know he probably deserved it." You chuckled at her answer. "Anyway, it's not why we're here. We designed your missions for the next weeks. You'll be busy. Hm... you're placed with Tobi. The time you've been here was just to get adjusted with the team. The real job begins now." You nodded at her as she stood up making her way to the door when she suddenly stops "Are you planning on making lunch? We'll be staying for a while." You smiled at her and nodded with enthusiasm this time. She gave you a sincere smile before reaching the door and leaving you on your own.

You quickly finished yourself and went for the kitchen. Everybody was gathered at the table discussing out loud about the expeditions. You furtively ran a hand through Sasori's back as you walk past his seat on the table. He eye sighted you with the corner of his eye to glimpse you smirking at him. The time with Sasori was great and very promising. He was committed to teaching you medical ninjutsu. You thought it would be a hard task since what you're used to doing is killing people, not healing them. But turns out you didn't suck this much at it. 

Finishing lunch as fast as you could, you served it and now you could be fully aware of the conversation. Your job - and Tobi's - was to collect information about the Jinchuuriki from Kumogakure. They were impressed when you said you've met him already. It was to the knowledge of most of the residents from Kumogakure that the right hand to the Raikage carried one of the tailed beasts. And he was a man who stood up from any crowd. First, because apparently, he managed to tame the tailed beast inside him. Secondly, he was a nutjob rhyming all the time. You and Hyoshisai-sama did a few jobs for the Raikage. Hyoshisai was a well-seen man by the eyes of the leader of the shinobi village. But your knowledge in the Jinchuuriki wasn't much. You were glad you were leaving with Tobi. It's always comfortable around him, you two got even closer in the past few days. He'd sneak on you as you were reading a book in the living room and lay his head on your lap for you to mess with his hair. You two would stay like this for hours. You'd even read out loud to him when he asked you to do so.

You all were meant to leave tomorrow and Leader-sama said you should keep on training with Tobi while you were away. You weren't so sure about that but you just nodded. Leader-sama and Konan left right after lunch. She gracefully as always, thanked you for cooking, making you blush. You got back to your room to arrange your things and then you went back to the living room to have some quiet time for yourself. You were laying on the ground resting on your belly and your elbows, your legs turned upwards with a book in front of you. Kisame and Itachi had just finished putting up their action plan together. They entered the living room without you noticing it until Kisame hissed at you making you blush. 

"Enjoying the view ya' perve?" You directed yourself to him.

"You bet." He was for real. But you didn't move from your place. Kisame was always lightly flirting with you, which you mostly took as a joke.

As time passed, the others started to gather in the living room just to chill before their mission tomorrow. The conversation moved to the kitchen when you went to make dinner. Kakuzu just came by to pick up his plate and then went back to his room. These were practically the only times you got to see him. You finished eating and everyone made their share to help clean up everything. It was you, Kisame, Dei, Itachi, Tobi, and Hidan - whom you didn't exchange more than a couple of words since that happened.

"You know what? I'd literally kill someone over a drink." Kisame said looking extremely frustrated.

You swap a look with Tobi and said before making a run to your room "Oh, you don't have to kill anyone."

The others just raised their brows at you as you left the kitchen. On the last run into town that you made with Tobi, you felt really compelled to buy some booze. Tobi warned you about Leader-sama prohibiting those in the base, but Tobi himself convinced you to buy them "What Leader-sama doesn't know, it won't hurt him!" he spoke wisely with a finger up. So there you were, with bottles and more bottles of sake. You called them in the living room and when Kisame saw it, he almost kissed you. But he conformed himself with just a kiss on your cheek making you blush once again. Tobi came by with enough glasses for everyone and you started to pour everyone a drink. You were careful not to full Deidara and Tobi's cup. Something in your guts told you they didn't have a way with alcohol as much as the rest of you. And of course, it didn't pass unnoticed.

"Hey, why did you poured less for me?" Dei pouted at you.

"Because you're too young." You replied dryly.

"But we have the same age!" He tried to push you.

"Actually, I'm a year older than you, and I'm used to it, I bet you're not. So this is how it's going to be, you either take it like that, or I'll have it for myself." That seemed to make his mind up since he just took it back to himself.

"Since we have enough alcohol to knock out an army, why don't we play a game?" Kisame suggested and you narrowed your look at him. "Easy there, just something harmful... what about never have I ever?"

Everyone agreed to it and so did you. A simple game couldn't hurt, right? It really started easy 'never have I ever poisoned someone', 'never have I ever lost a fight', 'never have I ever failed a mission'. But then the alcohol started to make a way to everyone's head. You're all sitting in the ground, laughing sterically at any sign of stupidity. When the second bottle got empty, the confessions started to narrow.

"Never have I ever... had sex with a coworker." Kisame said and your face burned even harder at the thought of Sasori. Everyone except for Dei and Tobi drank.

"Never have I ever gave a lap dance." Itachi, seriously? What is going on here? The worst thing about it is that you were the only one to drink.

"Never have I ever had a friend with benefits." Deidara said and again, he and Tobi were the only two left without drinking.

"Never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex." Hidan said and you thought he was getting on your ass since he knows that you were dating a girl before joining then. Your eyes opened wide and you almost spit all the sake from your mouth when Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan drank as well. It took you some time to absorb that, but then the next statement came.

"Never have I ever wanted to make out with someone in this room." Tobi said and you choked so hard your eyes watered and Kisame gave you a pat in the back to help you out while he was snickering. Once you were recovered from it, you bumped Tobi on the back of his head and everyone, including you, drank. 

The game started to fade as the alcohol kept running up to your mind. Tobi stood up all of a sudden mumbling about not feeling so well and left in a hurry. This was two, maybe three rounds ago. He was sitting between you and Hidan, and a moment when everyone was engulfed by a conversation with no end or beginning he took the clue to push your elbow. You did your best in your state to give him a sharp look but it was obvious that he didn't feel even slightly threatened by it since he was comfortable enough to follow up with his move.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about all that, if you'll forgive me...” He sounds genuine. Hands running from his hair to the back of his neck, his face all red. You took some time analyzing him before falling for it. It was hard to keep track of the thoughts after so many booze.

Hidan was apologizing for real, he felt like an asshole more than he usually does. You did kill him, but he knew he deserved it. 

“I'm sorry for killing you. I may have overreacted...” The crescent blush in your cheeks gave Hidan the clue that you actually forgave him. So he felt safe to come closer to you and lay a kiss on your forehead. It took some time to absorb the move. He has never been gentle like that, he was losing his way to the alcohol as much as you. He just pulled back and you smiled softly at him.

You two were dragged into the conversation right after, coming closer to the others to get a better hearing about the bullshit they were talking about. Your head got heavier without the game and the next drink to entertain yourself. You laid on Kisame's shoulder, and within a few more minutes you were laying with your head on his lap. His fingers playing with the strands of your hair making you sink under his touch purring very softly until you started to drift away.

“I can't believe you got us all drunk to sleep.” Hidan pushed your legs and squeezed them. “You deal with the consequences.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” You replied evenly with your eyes still closed.

“Sure you don’t, I’ll tell you what, why don't we go get a soak and see if you wake up, huh?” Hidan suggested. The worst thing about it was that it sounded like a great idea. You hated being this drunk. Washing away some of the alcohol would do you some good. What were you thinking about? Really, getting in a bathtub with him?

“I hate agreeing with him, but I'm sure some water would do you some good.” Kisame agreed with him. His hand ran from your hair to your arm and then back to your shoulder. He turned you slightly for you to face him. He had a grin on his face, exposing the sharp teeth. The look made you shrug on top of his lap. You were totally down for it now. Kisame had a great judgment on things, so you actually relied on that. Lifting your arms up, Hidan was on his feet in a second picking you up bride style, and started going down the hallway straight to the bathroom. Looking up from his shoulder you could see Deidara’s devilish smile. You deviated the look, rolling your eyes, trying to push away what crossed your mind. The thought of his three hands was certainly appealing. You couldn't deny that you thought about it several times already.

You could say he was the soberest one for not drinking as much as the rest of you. But Itachi was there, his face impassive as ever, only the flush on his pale cheeks giving him away. You didn’t picture him by the kind of men to be down for this kind of thing, but he kept track with the rest of you right behind Kisame. Was that all because of the booze or you were the one overthinking a simple soak? You rather for the second one, trying to make it as plain as possible. 

As you reached the bathroom, Hidan put you on your feet and started to undress, just like Kisame, who were only wearing shorts and underwear. Kisame got into the water right away, while Hidan leaned on the side of the bathtub waiting for you to get undressed. Deidara and Itachi also made it quick to take off their shirts and pants and join the bathtub. They all had a good chance to check on your ass when you bent down to take your underwear. You were far too drunk to notice but Hidan gave themselves away by hissing at you. In a quick look, you saw them all smirking at you. Your cheeks flushed instantaneously. You moved closer to him and hit him in the back of his head. He just smiled at you and offered you a hand to get inside the tub, which you took gratefully.

Hidan sat close to you, with Deidara on your other side while Kisame and Itachi were on the other side of the tub facing you. The feeling of the hot water on your skin as the steam floated through you was revigorating. And the conversation got more entertaining. Everything was much casual. Hidan started to chatter with you about what he lost from your training in the past days you weren't speaking. It caught you by surprise when he asked you about the book you were reading. He mentioned that he bumped into Deidara returning it to you. In his very non-enlightening way, he told that he hated that book. You were impressed that he could even read, so you couldn't hold back a giggle reaching your lips. He knew exactly what you were thinking, so he just let out a sarcastic 'haha' making your smile grow wider. He had to fight against his will not to come closer and kiss you right there. But he didn't want to push you away again by doing something stupid, so he decided to make a small move by placing his hand across your legs holding you by the outside of your tight. You gave in to his touch and Hidan caught up by pushing you closer to him until you were side saddling his tights. He kept entertaining you with a small conversation and running his thumb on your tight still. He gave up his safety when you let out a laugh as your smile reached your eyes. He placed his hand on the back of your neck pulling you closer and kissing you. The booze already got you all worked up and you succumb as he opened his lips slightly licking your under lip, you conceived his permission. As he deepened the kiss, you felt the urge to touch him. You put an arm around his shoulders pushing him even closer until your chests were pressed against one another. You have completely driven away, not minding about the others around. You only minded them when you opened your eyes as Hidan started to push you on top of his lap. 

Your face burned hard when you tried to push yourself away from him. His grip around your waist keeping you still. 

"Hidan- " You tried to start but he cut you imagining what you were going to say.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they don't mind, in fact, I think they would love to see some more of you." He smirked at you, and you took a look around for the first time, seeking approval or disavow by every means. You had to turn around to Deidara now so that could glimpse his face.

"That would be great." That was the first time you saw Deidara agreeing with Hidan with something.

You turned your head backwards and your look laid on Kisame. 

"Sure it wouldn't hurt, Kitten." His sharp grin never leaving his face.

Maybe Itachi will be against this nonsense. They all couldn't be ok with this. But when your eyes shot at his face, he just shrugs his arms, his sight never leaving you. Your body tensed and Hidan could feel it. He could see it in your face, this close to his, your skin paled as much as the alcohol let it. He took your chin between his thumb and index finger forcing your eyesight back on him.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want." His dark magenta eyes starring deeply into yours gave you the confidence you needed. You wanted this. You wanted them all to worship and desire you like this. You were sure this wasn't the alcohol, you've thought about it a few times especially when each one of them kept triggering something inside your guts. You pushed him back into a kiss that he received the action open-mouthed, smiling against the kiss. He guided you to straddle on him. You could now feel his hard member under yourself. You bounced your lower self without breaking the kiss as his hands ran all your back until they laid in your asscheeks, gripping them hard and pulling them apart. Hissing through the kiss and clutching his hair tight, it was the best response you could give him for his doing. 

You decided to take the leash and restrained yourself from his lips, pushing his arms to his sides making them lose the hold on your arse. He didn't have time to complain as you started to deliver open-mouthed kisses from his neck through all his chest until you were on all fours in front of him. This approach gave Kisame and Itachi a clear view of your arse and your cunt outstanding between your tights. Kisame hissed as his dick twitched with the sight. Itachi looked away only seconds before he could feel the same feeling. You pinched Hidan's nipple with your teeth and smirked at him through your lashes.

"Fuck, come here." He pushed you into a last needy kiss before sitting you on his lap with your back against his chest. You could now feel his fully hard cock pressed on your lower back. He started to minister kisses from your neck to your shoulder, his hands on your sides grinding you against him. Your hand raised around the back of his neck pushing his hair greedily. With your arm up like that, the others had a clearer view of your chest. You stared at the two men in front of you, all your shyness taken away by the luxury. What you got in return was Kisame pumping himself slightly, as for Itachi, he just kept looking at you with amusement. Both men resisting their tempts to steal you from Hidan's arms into their own. But they were conscious, afraid that maybe you'd regret it and blame it on the booze. They weren't quite sure you could take things as they did. If so, they'd have other chances to enjoy you.

Hidan was the most shameless person you could have ever known, that's probably the reason why you were so comfortable doing that with him. Or maybe the alcohol had washed your decency away. But it all worked great, making your arousal grow by the inch. With the other hand, you reached for Hidan's dick pumping him up and down. He was about to delay a small bite on the back of your shoulder when you squeezed its head. He lost it completely delivering a rather hard bite. This was definitely leaving a mark, but you were way to immerse in the heats of pleasure to mind it. He acknowledged it and hummed an apology to your ear. But you just turned your head to kiss him. Hidan was really satisfied to know that you didn't mind it, he'd start doing it more often.

Since you were now giving attention to his dick, he could stop grinding your lower back against it, instead, he ran his hands upwards to your breasts, squeezing them right away. Only Jashin knows how desperate he was to fuck you and how badly was he fighting against it. You fizzed through the kiss as his touch got rougher. You felt like you forgot how to breathe, pushing away from the kiss, but the view you glimpsed was as breathtaking as the kiss. Deidara had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open letting out a small moan as his hand preened his erection. Motherfucker, he said that Itachi was a work of art, but he was clearly not so bad himself. His thick arms shining with waterdrops all over him with his silky blonde hair falling on his shoulders like a cascade. He was the personification of how the Eternals from the Land of Earth looked like. The next moan that came from him traced away straight to your lower belly, making you shudder on top of Hidan, desperate for the touch. He let out a sneaker on your ear when he realized it was the blondie's doing. You didn't even notice it. You just pushed your hands back to yourself, one laying on top of Hidan's as he kept playing with your nipples and the other ran down your belly making its way between your tights. Hidan was faster at capturing your wrist making you stop your move. You cried out in response. 

Hidan trapped your arm on your back, this way the only thing you could touch was his erection. You quickly went back on making thrusts on it, teasing his head once in a while. He was ready to return the touch now, his hand made its way between your tights, but when his hand reached you, he just pressed his palm hard against your cunt, adding pressure on your clit, he was madly insane by the look you were giving to the blonde. He only let go when your eyes shot closed and you gripped his forearm with your free hand, sinking your nails on his skin. He grinned as you tried to pull your legs together to close on his hand, but he was faster than every move you made and spread them open with his own legs, this way your feet leaned on both sides of his thighs with your knees bent up. He started to tease you. First, he removed his grip on your pussy and slid his fingers from your clit to your folds, spreading them before start inducing your slit without penetrating.

"Hidan..." You hissed a warning in his ear.

"Your wish is an order." He whispered back to you and slid a finger in.

You let out a deep breath and he easily added another one. His long fingers were skilled, he soon started to scratch on your g-spot making you moan even more. He rewarded you for the attention he was having all to himself with a wild kiss to your lips. But you couldn't concentrate on it for too long. The pleasure now mixed with the alcohol made it very hard to focus on anything other than the crescent nod on your belly. Looking forward, the two men in front of you delighted themselves with the view. You smiled devilishly at them, you laid the back of your head on Hidan's shoulder, turning up just to deliver kisses under his cheekbone, letting your gaze wander from one to the other in front of you. 

Even though you were far way too aroused, the water restrained some of the tenderness. Hidan was well aware of that because it did the same with him. Regardless of his wish was to take you right there, he still didn't want to push you this far, so he decided to call out for backup.

"Oi, blondie, work your magic here." Deidara crawled closer to both of you. He's been dying to touch you since he first saw you. Now that he had the opportunity, he'd like to enjoy every bit of it. He straddled one of Hidan's legs and you lost it completely pushing him closer to a desperate kiss. You kept moaning against him, you tangled your fingers on his silky hair deepening the kiss even more. You let out frantic groans making everyone more aroused.

"Blondie, you're obstructing the view." Kisame brought some conscience back to Deidara.

You whined as he broke the kiss, placing himself aside, giving the men in front of you a clearer view. His hand slid down to meet with Hidan's between your tights. The mouth on his hand started to suck greedily on your clit making you let out a loud 'fuck', he smirked at your response. And when you thought nothing else could stimulate you further, you felt his other hand tangle with your fingers around Hidan's cock, you assumed the mouth on his hand was doing the same thing to him as it was doing to you. Hidan was clearly affected by it since his breath got much more unsteady on your ear. His high coming along with yours, he squeezed your breasts harder still trying to focus on your pleasure, he went back on leaving marks on your neck and shoulders. Deidara took his lead and started to do the same on the other side.

All the touching was driving you over the edge, you started to convulse on top of Hidan, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, you bit your lip holding back a scream as you ride out your orgasm. You were shaky, taking deep breaths trying to recover yourself. Hidan uncaged your arm from your back, and Dei restrained his hand as well. They made this all about you, trying as hard as they could to leave their own desires aside, at least for now. 

As your mind started to get clear, the alcohol also faded noticeably. Your head was completely upside down, you couldn't bear to look into any of their faces. You were side sitting on Hidan's lap. The bathroom was quiet now, you could feel Hidan's heart slow its pace. You sunk your face on his neck and did your best to pretend you were asleep. Apparently, it worked, since a few minutes after he stood up from the tub carrying you on bride style back to your room. When you felt him kick the door shut behind him, you let yourself go from his grip. It took him by surprise when you got to your feet, he raised his hand to reach you but it was too late, you were making your way to the bed almost running.

"Oi, why the hell were you pretending to be asleep?" He questioned standing in the same place, but you just tuck yourself under the sheets until it covered your head. He got closer and sat down on your side on the bed. He pushed the sheet from your face against your will revealing a burning red flush on your face. "What's all that about?" He smirked at you but you just looked away. "I get it. You're afraid we'll mistreat you after that..." You looked at him again before looking down in shame. He took your chin in his fingers pushing your head up to face him. "Is not gonna happen."

You had your doubts. "Hidan, I literally killed you to prove them I'm not a whore, and then I-" You lost your words but he didn't care about them. They were pointless, no one would ever mistreat you in this way, he didn't even have to assure himself of that.

He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "I'm sorry about what I did. It was a stupid prank. I promise it will never happen again. No one here will ever use that against you, trust me. You don't have to do any of that again if you don't want to, and it's ok as well." How could he be so sure of that? He was looking intensely at you and he bent down without breaking eye contact getting closer to you. You didn't push him back, and he took this lead to get closer and press his lips against yours. He ran his tongue very smoothly through your bottom lip, and you conceive his passage. It was nothing like the previous ones. He was showing himself to be very caring and soft, then he bit your bottom lip when breaking the kiss. Of course, it still was Hidan. But it was great.

He jumped over you, making himself comfortable on the clear side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" You pushed him.

"Getting to sleep." He replied evenly.

"Yeah? And who told you you got to stay?" 

"For Jashin's sake woman, you're worst than Kakuzu." You raised your brows at him but he didn't have the insight to follow up your thoughts. Things were starting to make sense. His caress with Deidara on the tub, the certainty he had about this not getting in the way. You wondered how long this has been going on. It was for sure they were all perfect matches. The two undeniable freaks with shameless personalities. The two gentle others, and the two eccentric artists. Did they all relate like that? Having each other like that while having their goals sounded great. You turned yourself to Hidan, wrapping your arm around his muscular abs and tangling your leg with his. The feeling of your bare skins against each other was comforting to say the very least. You nestled on his chest and he delivered a kiss to the top of your head. You smiled at the motion and this time you actually did fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly need some feedback on this, is the first time i'm writing a smut this big and like that you know?  
> so pretty please, if you can let me know what are your thoughts on it would be great
> 
> also, i'm not sure if it was clear, but there will be m/m relations between the boys and the reader. i'd also like to know what do you guys think abt it.... anyways, thank you!!!


	7. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit shorter bc i had to split it in two, but the next one is coming with a double smut sooo enjoy!!!

**NSFW**

**LIGHT SPIT FETISH**

You figured waking up would be a rather hard task. But there was Hidan, making things much lighter by brushing his hands all over your body. You had your back turned against him and just hummed at his touching. It was a pleasant feeling. He pushed some of your hair away from your shoulder and started to deliver open-mouthed kisses all over up to your neck. You started to melt under his caress. You didn't open your eyes, only focusing on the waves that flew all over your body whenever he hit a sensitive spot.

Your humming grew into a whine and Hidan felt compelled to push this further. He came closer extinguishing the space between the two of you. When his hard member was pressed to your back you almost choked, turning your head a little and opening your eyes, you saw Hidan smirking down at you. You wanted to roll your eyes at him. _What kind of person wakes up this turned on in a hangover?_ But apparently, he wasn't the only weirdo, because he could see the reflection of the want through your eyes. He didn’t want to waste any time. You all had to be gone soon.

He pulled you into a kiss which you returned immediately. You were totally awake now. Your hand ran to the back of his neck, keeping him as close as you could. You tried to turn yourself to face him but he held you still by the grip on your sides. You broke the kiss pouting at him who just snickered at you. His arm that was under you reached for your breasts, teasing on your already hardened nipples as his other hand made its way through your belly sneaking in the middle of your tights, not spreading them, his palm just stretched your clit as his fingers teased your folds and his fingertips surrounded your slit. Added to the rough kisses he was trailing from your neck to your cheekbone along the waggery with your nipples, you started to get wet. The heats of pleasure ran all the way down from your spine to the middle of your legs.

The next motion was made by you. You ground your lower back against Hidan using your hands to spread your arse in an attempt to coarse him into just fucking you already. And Hidan completely fell for it. He quickly pushed himself up to lean his back on the headboard of the bed guiding you to straddle on him.

You took a glimpse at the alarm clock. It wasn't even close to being 6 a.m.

"Really?" He followed your gaze but he just shrugs his shoulders and blushed very little.

He was as adorable as he was horny. You gave him a peak on the nose and he made a grumpy face looking away from your eyes. You cupped his face chuckling at him earning a higher blush on his cheeks. Even in this position, he was still much bigger than you, your faces were mere centimeters away. You slid your hand through your tights to straight himself on your entrance. Now, with a clearer mind, you could state that. He was huge, mostly long, but still huge. His hands laid on your arse, close to your tight gripping you. You slid all the way down at once. His dark eyes fill with lust and the want of you was enough to make you worked up enough. His eyes shot closed and his mouth opened, he let out a loud groan, when he opened his eyes he caught you grinning down at him. _'That part should be mine'_ Hidan thought to himself. But you gave him no time to protest, you just slid up and then back down while your muscles were still adjusting to him, making yourself tighter, slightly discomforting but it was all worth it if you got to see that face again. You won. But he'd make you pay for it.

"I've been dying to have that tight pussy for me." His wasteful statement along with a bite on your earlobe was enough to make your inner parts lose around him. You lose. In every way. 

Your arms holding him closer around his neck you seized it to fasten your ride. Kissing him sloppy as his hands went all the way up and down on your back, his fingertips leaving marks on your skin. This way he had a clear way inside you, sliding inside and out with ease. You'd rise up almost pushing it all out and then you threw yourself back down making him hiss again and again against your mouth as your tongues thrilled together.

Hitting all your spots with ease, you started to fade under his touch. He was now pounding his hips up to meet with your tights making loud snaps resonate through your ears along with the muffled moans. When it started to get unbearable, you hushed your pace. Hidan bit on your lip when you throw your head back open your mouth wide. But his own mouth didn't stay empty for long. He filled himself with your hardened nipple, his tongue circling all over it. You could only bounce on top of him. Your ecstasy hit hard on the back of your eyes making you glimpse blank for a second, you dug your nails at the back of his collarbone. 

He was smirking up at you when you opened your eyes. You ran your hand through your hair trying to retrieve some dignity back to yourself but there were those magenta eyes drowning you back to him. With him still inside you, you bent further to his face capturing his lips with yours. You first gave him a kiss and _to hell with it. It was Hidan._ There was no need to string yourself back when it came to him. You opened your mouth and he followed the clue to doing the same. But then you just licked the sides of his mouth very smoothly. You could feel his dick twitching inside you from the sensitive and warm touching. You backed off a little but he kept his mouth opened expecting for more. His gaze following your every movement. You opened your mouth and spat some droll down your tongue into his own. You grinned at him and he went feral holding your face between both of his hands trapping you into a needy kiss. His hips twisted up scratching you further than you could've imagined making you grasp and almost lose your balance but Hidan's hands were back on your sides holding you still.

"Ready for another one?" He spoke greedily on your ear then gave you a warm lick on your neck.

"Ye-yeah" You nodded instinctively.

He shifted you quickly, pressing your back against the mattress without pulling himself out. He was back on kissing you, relying his weight on his forearms. He did the same as you, retrieving until the tip of his cock and then pushing himself back in with a swift motion. But then he started to pound harder by second onto you. The new position made it scratch that very spot inside you making him swallow all your moans. His thrusts became sloppy and his dick started to twitch inside you.

"Can I?" He asked through the kiss.

"Yeah, cum inside me." As a demand, he trusted himself one last time before his muscles tense under your hands. The grip he had on your hipbone was sure leaving a mark. But you couldn't care less. The heat of his release intensifying your senses, you came hard again. He didn't move, just kept himself still you as he softened inside of you.

He may be an asshole, but he makes up for being an incredible fuck.

You just rolled him aside when your senses kicked back, along with something else. The image of a red-haired beauty suffocating you. You felt heavy as if you've swallowed lead metal. Your expressions made it very clear since Hidan asked.

"What's in your mind?" You didn't want to give anything away, so you just hummed 'nothing' and got up to wear your kimono, looking forward to taking a bath to get this all away from you, especially the pleasant feeling that was his release running down your tights.

Hidan didn't waste a second, jumping out of the bed and wrapped your towel on his waist. You did want some time to yourself but Hidan wasn't going to give you willingly, not when you intended on start overthinking this just as you did yesterday. He planned on keeping you entertained for as long as he could. He was a pain in the ass, but very thoughtful. He followed behind you all the way to the bathroom sneaking inside the same cabin as you before you could protest against it. He insisted on washing you and after much effort, you gave in to it. He took his time when his soapy hands went for your breasts and then your folds. That did help to clear your head away from Sasori's ghost.

The two of you left the shower, he tapped yourself dry and you couldn't help but smile at it. Leaving the bathroom, you almost walk past Hidan's new bedroom door, but he held your wrist making you stop your motion. He pushed you into his arms in a very wooer way making you smile at him once again. _He was such a dork._ He pressed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss before letting you go.

It was still very early, you doubt that Tobi was even awake, especially after the booze from last night. But you were in a hurry still. You wanted to see if you could see him before they left. Deidara mentioned that Sasori was a pain in the ass and didn’t like to be kept waiting. Maybe they were still around. You wanted to tell him yourself about what happened before anyone else could, especially when his duo was big-mouthed Deidara.

You got into your clothes as fast as you could brushing your hair in a sloppy way and then made your way out of the bedroom. When you reached the kitchen your head turned to see a wasted Deidara now shining while waving at you and the look of both Kisame and Itachi followed his gaze but you just murmured a ‘good morning’ and their every brow was furrowed at you when you just walk past them almost jogging your way after the door with the red scorpion on it.

“What's with her?” Deidara was clearly upset by you nearly ignoring them. Mainly because he was hoping that you would make something to eat before they left. In his state, he wasn’t able to even eat a raw egg on his own. He thought you enjoyed yourself last night.

“It's nothing with you brat, she's probably confessing herself to her boyfriend.” Kisame said evenly.

“What? What boyfriend?” Deidara widened his eye.

“I'm starting to think that you’re worst than Hidan.” Kisame rolled his eyes bud didn’t explain himself any further when Hidan walked in.

“Got something to say to me?” Hidan raised his brows at the shark looking man.

“You’re a dumbass.” Kisame just rested his look down at his teacup.

Hidan just sighed at the audacity. “Where’s (y/n) anyway? She seemed to be in a rush earlier this morning." 

“Did you slept with her?” Deidara almost screamed making the others shiver from the loud.

“Yeah, entitled to cuddling, morning sex, and a shower.” Hidan puffed his chest out envying the blonde who settled back with a grumpy face murmuring about it not being fair.

“She's probably with Sasori.” Kisame answered the first question.

“I've figured that she’d forget about that freak after me.” Always so full of himself.

“Sasori?” Deidara nearly screamed again.

“Yeah brat, Sasori. Haven’t you figured it by now? She comes and goes from his workshop as she wants. I mean you’re his partner and I bet you’ve never walked in there.” Kisame said as if it was obvious and then kept going “Honestly, I'm always amazed when we come back to the base to see that he hasn’t killed you yet.” Deidara felt extremely hurt by what he said.

You knocked twice not sure about what you were going to tell him. You heard him murmur ‘come in' through the door. You entered hesitantly, looking down at your feet. Sasori turned around from the table to check on you with a smirk on his lips that faded when his sight caught your watered eyes and your visible discomfort. He furrowed his brows at you. You were afraid to lose someone for the first time you could remember. That was the scariest thing you've ever felt. It wasn't even this bad when you were face to face with death. You couldn’t hold back the tears and Sasori quickly made his way up to you.

“What is it? What happened?” He hurried to ask examining you looking for any wounds.

“I-Its not that- I-I had sex with Hidan.” You spat it all out to put an end to this miserable suffering.

“Did he do something you didn't want?” You were perplexed about his question as much as he was confused about why were you crying over it. Spending time with no one but his partners made his mind a bit messy when it came to usual relationships.

“No?” You still couldn’t bear to look into his eyes. “I'm sorry.” You whispered wrapping your arms around yourself.

“What is it then?” His hand reached your chin pulling it up so that you would look up at him.

“Hm... You’re not angry?” You furrowed your brows at him.

“Are you gonna stop showing?” You fervously shook your head in denial. “Then you can fuck whoever you want to.” He pushed the tears away with his thumb and then kissed your cheek and leaned further to whisper in your ear “If any of them hurt you, I'll kill them.” He delivered a kiss under your earlobe making you shiver. 

You pulled him down into a tight hug and purred against his neck when his hands trailed your back up and down. You gave him a kiss on his lips before letting go of him.

“So, have you seen that blonde brat around?” You snickered at it.

“Yeah, he was in the kitchen... I'll make us some breakfast and then he’ll be ready to go is it okay?” Sasori rolled his eyes at you.

“You’re spoiling him.” He stated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll spoil you when you come back.” You smirked at him.

“Good.” He peaked your lips before you left.

You walked into the kitchen with a smile on your face greeting a proper ‘good morning' to everyone that was now inside. Tobi just murmured something completely inaudible with his mask resting on the desk. He shouldn’t have drank this much. Your cheeks flushed a little with last night's memories, but since everyone was so comfortable with it, you ended up losing yourself a bit as well.

“Did everyone eat yet?” You asked while directing yourself to the stove.

“No.” Deidara made a tremendous pout. Maybe Sasori was right, you were spoiling them.

“I have.” You could feel Hidan smirking at your back. Lucky you were already facing the oven so no one saw your blush. Though you couldn’t help but exchange your weight from one foot to the other.

Anyways, you made breakfast for everyone and a plus plate for Kakuzu. You asked Deidara to go get him or else you wouldn't serve the food. When he walked away you started placing it. You put yours in the middle of Kisame and Deidara, taking your place when he walked in with Kakuzu who already had his cloak on. But still, he'd like to have some real food before leaving for days eating just food pills. The fact that your food was amazing just added to it.

When you sit down to start eating, Kisame sneaked a hand behind your back, running itself to your lower back, resting there steady as his thumb kept moving on your skin. It was a comfortable touch. You turned your head to Kisame and gave him a small smile. He took it as a good sign and left his hand there during most part of the breakfast, eating with just one hand. 

After everyone was finished, Sasori stepped outside the door inside his Hiruko puppet, with his cloak and a sombrero with white stripes on it. Deidara gave you a hurried peck on your cheek making you almost hide your face in your hands. But you just looked away. He hushed into his room feeling much better after the tea and mainly by the food. He took his cloak and hat and went back to meet Sasori at the kitchen's entry. While you and Itachi washed and dried the plates respectively. Hidan and Kakuzu were the next two to leave. Hidan sneaked from behind you and gave a peck at your earlobe making you grasp with the unexpected touch and he just snickered on your ear. Finishing with the dishes, the four of you left just stepped into your respective rooms to get your cloak and hat before leaving. You bumped into Kisame on your way out of your room. You decided to dismiss yourself from him thereby wishing him good luck and then you got on the tip of your toes to give him a kiss on his cheek, of course he had to bent down so you could reach him, but he turned on the last second, his lips meeting yours. It was barely a kiss but it made him smile anyway.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss you just had to say so." You bumped him on the shoulder.

"I don't ask for anything, I take it." His statement making you roll your eyes at him.

He was looking into your eyes still making you blush, you weren't sure for hows long could you handle it when Tobi rushed out of his room taking you by your hand and dragging you down the hallway on your way outside. He seemed much better after breakfast and the tons of glasses of water that you made him drink.

The days of traveling passed very quickly actually, Tobi was always entertaining you with a small conversation and the nights inside caverns when you were too far from a village weren't so bad either. You got even closer to him. On the first day of training with him when you were already in the surroundings of Kumogakure was one of the worst and most irritating moments of your life. You weren't sure about hurting him, so you decided to go with some taijutsu just to see where his abilities were. But then your fist flew right through him as if he was a ghost. You couldn't help but let out an exasperated 'what the fuck?'. He just snickered at you and played you with 'catch me if you can'. You made more investments on him, now combining your attacks with ninjutsus but they all missed him. You figured your kekkei-genkai wouldn't work either, so you just did your best to keep track of his actions. You then started to tease him hard to make investments in you as well. You figured that he couldn't do whatever the fuck he was doing if he intended on hitting you. He pretended to fall for it, but actually, you were the one literally falling for it. You put an amount of chakra on your fist designed to make him pay for keeping you running around like god knows what.

When he came close enough before hitting you, you threw yourself hard at him. But just like the other thousand times, it was like he wasn't even there. You put so much strength into your move thinking it would work that you fell hard on the ground bumping your head firmly on the floor making you hiss. Tobi felt bad for it and quickly made his way up to you trying to help you up but you just pushed him away ragging at him. You called the day off, too outraged that Tobi bit you on the training and with an excruciating pain in your forehead. That night you placed your futon as much away from him as you could.

Obito has been growing very fond of you since your first day. For someone supposed to be a cold blood killer, you were too kind and thoughtful. He was completely amused by you. Whenever you hissed at the others to stop bragging his ass, he'd smile under the mask. He was amazed by your skills as well, it was all very delightful, since your fight with Sasori on your first day in and your cooking skills in the other. He had never made such a good choice for a new member of the organization.

For the first time in years, Obito felt human again when you two were on your first night sleeping in a cave after you left the base. You placed the futons side by side and later in the night, while he was still awake, staring at the cold stoned wall that surrounded you two, trying to keep you away from his thoughts. _Why the hell did he order Pain to place the two of you together in this task?_ He couldn't deny that he enjoyed your company like he hasn't enjoyed anyone else's since Rin. You reminded him of her somehow. Especially when he accidentally burned himself while helping you with dinner the other day, lucky, it was his normal one, because you quickly took his hand close to your face, taking off his glove and examining it with seriousness as he tried to pull it away, insisting that he was fine. But you just pretended not to hear him, placing a hand on top of his, using your recent achievement of medical ninjutsu. You were really proud of yourself for healing someone for the first time, though you didn't know that you didn't do much, the Hashirama's cells did all the hard work. Obito felt his heart lower itself to his stomach so hard that he lost his character, staying really quiet and put for a few minutes, just starring at you. Then his consciousness hit back in and he went back to being Tobi.

While he was drifted away by his thoughts, his back turned on you, it was obvious that you were asleep long ago. But then all of the sudden, your leg ran up to his hipbone, anchoring itself there while your arm wrapped itself against his torso. Your bodies completely attached to each other, Obito held his breath, not sure about what to do, but then your head rested on the back of his neck, your breath both calming him down and giving him goosebumps. He relaxed after a moment, falling into a good sleep after a long time with nothing more than naps and nightmares haunting him. Still, the next morning he woke up before you did, but then you pushed yourself from him rapidly, your cheeks burning as you apologized for it. He calmed you down, asserting you that it was fine, in fact, that he'd love to cuddle with you more often. It didn't help much since the blush in your cheeks ran up to your ear, but then you soothed yourself. _Come on, it was Tobi._ You've done worst than cuddling with other members of the organization, no need for that. It was actually a fun sweet act, you reached your hand up the next night for him to nestle with his back against your chest and he did the motion seeming very excited as usual. 

There was another feeling striking Obito still. At first, it was torn to Sasori. The fact that you and he seemed pretty close and how you blushed and stammered whenever he was mentioned made things really obvious. But then on the other day when you were getting wasted, he was preparing himself to leave the bathroom cabin when you all walked in, Hidan carrying you in his arms, he felt the urge to take you away from him, but he resisted it, remaining in the same place still, the door slightly opened, he could glimpse your every movement inside the tub, from the beginning to the end of the show. His arousal along with his anger growing by inch until he fled to his room trying to get your image out of his head, but it kept haunting him still, only fading when he jerked himself off alone in his bed.

Then, when the travel came, he had new chances to see you like that again. Whenever you'd make a quick stop to shower in some brook along the way. Of course, he never joined you, and not to make you uncomfortable, he'd just sit on one of the treetops still, not missing a move from your body. He had to work with that later. He was well aware that he wanted you to himself, but how could he? If he could ever do so, still wasn't the time. He couldn't know how'd you react to it. Though one thing was for sure, he couldn't keep his hands to himself for much longer.

Tobi cried out dozens of apologies when he realized how far from him you were. Still, you didn't give in to it. Though you started to wish you had. The freezing breeze kept coming in through the opening in the cave increasing your headache, you even cursed out loud when a strong wind hit you.

"Tobi?" You asked for him almost inaudible, still not sure if you were still this mad at him. "You awake?" You asked louder this time.

"Yeah." Obito was having a bad time as much as you were. He figured he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

"Do you wanna come over here?" You asked starring at the cold wall you were facing. He let out a loud 'YESS' and placed his futon next to yours. When he laid down, you bumped his head hard against the floor making him cry out, you just muttered 'payback' and wrapped your arm around his chest once more. You couldn't tell, but Obito was smiling under the mask.

There wasn't any trouble on the job or on your way back. When you reached the base, Tobi dismissed himself saying that he was going to Amegakure to deliver the new information to Leader-sama. You bickered him about you coming along but he started to invent a thousand apologies for you not to come and you gave out in the end. The truth is that he needed some time away from you to conceal his thoughts on you. There was no one else in the base, though you were sure Kakuzu and Hidan should be back by now since they were out only to collect a bounty hunt. Maybe something went wrong? Nevertheless, you certainly could use some time for yourself.

You went straight to your bedroom just to pick up a towel before heading to the bathroom. You took your time washing and taking care of your hair and as much as you'd love to take a soak, you were even more compelled to eat something. You made a quick meal to yourself, eating it on the balcony. When you finished, you headed to the living room, picking a book, and lying on the couch. Since it was just you in the base, you didn't mind to stay in your kimono as your hair dried out freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this, if so, leave a comment and let me know <3


	8. Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, happy hollidays. here's a gift to everyone acompaining this insane ride: a 5k words smut with my two favorite freaks in the world. that's it. i hope you guys enjoy this, is my first time writing a m/m thing so i hope it's at least ok.

**M/M**

**VOYEURISM**

**BDSM**

**MILD GORE**

You must've fallen asleep since you woke up to heavy footsteps. You tucked your head outside the door to check in on who was coming. It was Kakuzu. But he was alone. You found it weird and asked about Hidan right away.

"Hey, where's Hidan?"

"He's outside with his body hanging from his feet in a tree branch... As for the head, I'm not sure." He answered as if it was the most normal thing to be happening. 

"And why is that?" You arched your brows at him.

"That fucker got us lost, we were supposed to arrive two days ago." You gave him an 'ooh' in response and he continued "Don't even think about going for the rescue. He's staying there until he learns his lesson." 

"I didn't even think about that." You raised your arms pleading innocence. "Hmm... what about I make something for you to eat?"

"Don't bother, I just wanna get a soak.'' He looked at you up and down seeing that you were wearing just your kimono "Are you joining?" 

That soak might just happen after all. "Sure." You blushed very slightly and followed him down the hallway. Kakuzu entered his room probably to dump the hand suitcase that he was carrying. You took advantage of that by walking past him straight to the bathroom, you just loosen your kimono making it pool on your feet, tied your hair, and went for the tub. You rested your head on your forearms laid on the edge of the tub, ass upwards, you kept your eyes closed still when you heard the footsteps and the sound of the water stirring. The two of you stayed like that for a long moment in comforting silence.

After a while, Kakuzu broke the silence "Now I know why Hidan wouldn't stop bragging about you." 

You weren't really expecting him to be staring at your ass. Though you did enjoy the acknowledgment of it. He didn't seem the type of guy to be impressed with little. You felt empowered. You shook your ass aside and crawled your way into his arms as Kakuzu ate you on every single move you made. It was completely unimaginable how drown you felt for him. For as insane as it may sound, you were comfortable doing whatever you wanted to do around him. As if he could see you raw more than anyone ever could.

You didn't hold back when you said "What? You want a share?" Biting your bottom lip and arching your brows at him, you crawled up, side sitting on his lap and running your arms to wrap around his thick neck, facing him.

His gaze wandered all over your face as if he was memorizing every detail of it until his red gaze met yours. You've never figured he'd be this intense. He untied your hair, making it fall framing your face. He couldn't deny that you were some eye candy. But still, he just said in his husky tone "You really shouldn't play without knowing the rules, sweetie." 

That sure was supposed to make you shiver but the pet name got you even more confident about it and you just grinned at him and said leaning closer to his ear "I'd let you do anything you want with me." 

He was so fucking beautiful, not like in an immaculate kind way like Sasori, or in an inchanting way like Dei. His tan skin superimposing itself on the plain room. His dark hair matched it perfectly. His lips were full and seemed very kissable. He raised a brow at you as in a 'are you sure' question and you just nodded in return.

He was standing in a tenth of a second, his strong arms holding you under your tights and the other on your back on bride style and you were surprised that he walked into his room. It was dark but had that woody smell that made his presence even more overwhelming. He threw you on the bed turning you around by your ankles and before you could start trying to look back at him, thick strings wrapped themselves around your wrists and ankles keeping you completely restrained on the bed with only your head turned around. You could barely glimpse him in the corner of your eye. You whined and tried to pull yourself away from those instinctively but it didn't even make a difference. He placed a pillow under your belly keeping your ass up. You were sure about doing it until you weren't anymore. It was when his tip brushed your asshole right before pushing himself all the way in letting out a deep groan. The sharp pain made your eyes water, your body tensed itself from your toe, all the way up to your neck. You tried to push yourself away from him, but the grip he had on your hipbone didn't even allow you to move an inch.

"I-I can't!" You cried out sinking your nails on your palms.

"Shhhh, I know you can take it, you're doing great." That was a tremendous lie. You were doing far from great. Your muscles were so tight around Kakuzu that he thought you could slip it in half at any moment. He didn't really mind it. It felt amazing inflicting you with so much pain before you started to beg for it. 

His big hands began to run up and down massaging your back. He then leaned forward making it deeper than you thought it could. But it didn't hurt as much as the first motion. His face met your ear. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. As far as Hidan said, I've figured you're more penetration than clit kinda girl, huh?" He nibbled your earlobe "I promise it will feel good." It didn't take much more than a few sloppy kisses around your neck to make you melt under him. The pain was substituted by mild discomfort and your cries decreased to a whine. He noticed it right away, but you were the one who moved, just adapting to the new feeling. Although Kakuzu wasn’t much patient, he started to thrust into you hard over and over. He was so big that he kept bumping in your cervix through your ass. You couldn't deny the pleasant feeling, the pain was enough to get you even more aroused. You were starting to like it.

You were gripping the rope that was tied to your wrists so tight that your knuckles began to turn white. The nod on your belly was growing noticeably making your moans even more erotical and Kakuzu was delighting himself with every single one. When he started to feel your muscles tighten around him, he pulled off making you grasp at the sudden loss. Your wrists and ankles were released from the ropes but you didn't have the chance to move, he quickly turned you around so you'd face him and dug his middle and ring finger curling them right away, pressing his other hand on your lower belly, he started to thrust his fingers hard against your g-spot, the pleasure was too overwhelming, unlike anything you ever felt before in your sex life. You couldn't hold back an animalistic scream when you shattered completely, squirting all over. You almost choked when you remembered to breathe.

Kakuzu was smirking down at you, but could barely see him through your ecstasy. It was all a blur beginning to show itself. He placed himself between your spread legs, on his knees, sitting on his ankles. His hands steadied yourself, pushing you to sit on his lap, your legs wrapping themselves around his hipbone. You could clearly see him now, his wet hair framing his face, blending with sweat, he licked his wet fingers and then reached for your lips that you opened up right away, tasting yourself. You ran your arms around his neck and laid your head on his shoulder, trying to catch your breath still.

"Sorry, but I'm not done with you yet" He spoke on your ear before backing away from you a little for you to face him. Surprisingly, he ran a hand through your hair. It was the softest touch he ever gave you but still, you weren't sure if you could take another ride like that.

"No-oh" You cried out and when you were about to make a pout at him, he penetrated you once again, making you bite your lip, throwing your head back. Kakuzu loved how that look suited you. It completely impeded him to go easy on you. The oversensitiveness was too much to handle, so you leaned your head back on his shoulder feeling like you were going to drift away. When your breath became way too steady, Kakuzu took your jaw with his hand making you look at him once more.

"Hey, don't pass out on me, can you do that?" You nodded, but you weren't so sure of that either. "What do you want me to do?" Your eyes brightened with joy for having the lead for the first time tonight.

"Kiss me?" You were sure that there was no other way you'd get him to kiss you. Too intimate for him, maybe?

The grip on your jaw was still, he pushed your face closer to his, mouth opened ready to meet yours. His lips were definitely kissable. You were totally awake now and ready for more. You tangled your fingers on his hair in a tight hold making him grunt through the kiss. You figured you'd tease him some more by pushing yourself up a bit just to lose yourself back down on his dick. You two moaned this time.

He pushed you down into the bed once again, but this time you were free to hold him, digging your nails on his back, getting him as close as you could as he was back thrusting on you making you roll your eyes to the back of your head. Your moans kept exciting him even more. His moves were still steady when he came inside you, the warmth of it floating all over your body. You pushed him into a kiss and he returned it right away, his fingers dug in your hair, deepening it even more. You pouted at him when he parted the kiss, getting on his feet.

The tiredness striking you down, you asked him “Do you mind if I stay?”

He murmured a loud ‘yeah’ but you pretended not to hear it.

“Good, I don’t think I could walk anyway." You turned from him, the discomfort starting to show itself. You felt the bed sink as he positioned himself and suddenly spread your legs a bit to brush a towel, cleaning you up. Finishing with it, he laid with his chest against your back. He didn’t hold you, but you could feel his breath against your hair, and you fell asleep to it.

-

The sore discomfort followed you through the morning, but you couldn’t stay in bed forever. Kakuzu was sitting on the chair, in front of his desk, counting the money from the hand suitcase. Gosh, you loved his hair. You couldn’t help but hold him from his back, lowering your head so you could smell on him. He didn’t return the caress, but you didn’t expect him to do it anyway. 

“Did you got Hidan back yet?” You asked tilting your head to face him.

“Right. I forgot about that.” He answered evenly.

“Don’t bother, I’ll go get him. We’ll wait in the kitchen for you to stitch him up.” You said though he didn’t bother to stand up at all. He just murmured a ‘sure’ before you let go of him.

Hidan can wait, you're definitely taking a shower before anything. You had to take a towel from Kakuzu since the two of you walked into the room naked last night. To your luck, no one else was back, not even Tobi. You collected your kimono that was still sitting in the same place. The hot water from the shower did an amazing job helping you with the pain that poured on your lower belly. 

  
After getting dressed you headed outside to get Hidan. His body was easy to find, it was hanging from a tree branch close to the entry of the hideout. You cut the rope using a kunai and his body dropped to the floor. As for his head, you had to walk around a little before you started to hear him screaming “over here” again and again. He murmured all the way back inside the base as you pushed him inside by the rope tied around his ankle. Kakuzu was waiting for you when you reached the kitchen. You placed Hidan's body on the chair and threw his head at Kakuzu. He started to stitch him up right away as Hidan kept complaining.

The floor was all bloody when they were finished and you put yourself in action to clean it up. Hidan tried to sneak you into his arms but you pushed him away completely, telling him to get a shower first. At least he didn’t complain about that. It was late in the morning already so you decided to make lunch. Kakuzu went back to his room but you said you’d let him know when you were finished. Hidan didn't come back to the kitchen, which you found weird, but you kept with your work.

After you were finished, you went to get Kakuzu just knocking twice.

"Lunch is ready!!" You said as you passed away to reach Hidan's door. You knocked on it twice, but he didn't answer. Since he wasn't the kind of person who cherished privacy, you opened it very slowly, finding a completely asleep Hidan naked with his butt upwards. You couldn't help but bite your lip from the sight. You came closer to him, lying on top of him, you started to kiss him from his back all the way up to his neck. He started to hum at the soft touching making you smile against his skin.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?" You whispered in his ear.

He quickly shifted your position, trapping you under him. "The main course is here." He smirked at you but you just rolled your eyes at him. He engulfed you in a kiss which you did return, but you didn't intend to go much further with it. You tried to speak but he kept swallowing your words making them completely inaudible. You had to push him from you with a bit more strength than necessary, making him fall over the edge of the bed. He started to complain about it but you were too far down the hallway to hear him properly. Kakuzu was already sitting at the head of the table. You placed the plates, yours on his left and Hidan on his right. The two of you were about to start eating when Hidan walked in with a huge grump on his face. You just had to give him a sweet smile to make his madness from the past action to fade. You ate through a comfortable small talk about the tasks confided to you. When everyone finished lunch, you took the plates away and brought back a small dessert, nothing troubling since it was just the three of you. You sat back down with a grimace reaching your face from the mild pain in your lower belly. Hidan glimpsed it as he started to devour his dessert and raised his brows at you.

"What happened to you? Did he fuck you or something?" He asked with a mouth full of dessert, directing himself to his partner. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Kakuzu's face was impassive as ever, but you gave it away when you choked and the burning on your face reached your ears. "Did he? So that's what the screaming was all about." You felt like you would combust any second now. "Did you hurt her?" This did shock you, it was the first time you've seen him speak this serious.

But Kakuzu just rolled his eyes at his noticeable concern "Don't worry, she's a good girl." He surprised you by playing with a string of your hair, making you almost purr at his touch. "She's as tough as you." It was Hidan's turn to blush.

"But really dude? You knew I've been dying to get back.. to her." He said trying to lead the conversation as away from that topic as possible. "Now we're not having our fun for at least a few days. Tsk" 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kakuzu is willing to fulfill your needs in the meanwhile." You said before taking the last bite at your dessert. You saw Kakuzu raising his brows at Hidan as in an _"I'm down for it if you are"._

Hidan sighed in surrender "Screw it." And got on his feet starting to walk out of the kitchen. Your gaze met Kakuzu's and the two of you stood up right away following behind him. You held Kakuzu with one arm around his waist and you were surprised again when he returned the action, running his own arm around your waist. You thought to yourself that you'd never get used to any of his caress, they'd always stunt you. You two walked down the hallway holding each other until you reached Hidan's bedroom. He gave you the lead to walk in first. You were not so sure what you were doing there. The only thing you knew is that you wanted to witness this. You've never done this before so you were a little excited about it.

Turning the chair from the desk so it was facing the bed, you took a seat resting your weight in one of your asscheeks making yourself comfortable. Both men just slid off their pants and got on the bed. Hidan was on all fours right way, resting on his forearms. Kakuzu doubtlessly wasn't a foreplay man, so both you and Hidan were amused when he was already elevating himself on Hidan's back, but then his arm reached forward, his hand finding Hidan's throat and squeezing it before leading him back up until their broad chest and back were touching.

"Let's put up a show for the lady, huh?" Kakuzu bent down to whisper on Hidan's ear, but you could hear it perfectly. Hidan tried to sight him with the corner of his eye, then turned his head a bit to face him, so he could follow up with the next move. Kakuzu took the advantage of it to give him a sloppy kiss so you could behold their tongues swirling together. You started to feel hotter, the blush reaching your cheeks, you bit your lip trying to restrain yourself.

As one of Kakuzu's hand was still around Hidan's neck, choking him very indelicately, his other arm wrapped around his torso, his hand started to run from Hidan's thick abs up to his chest, playing with his nipple. You could hear Hidan's response to it, humming against the kiss, his cock half hardening. It was a pleasant sight, to say the very least. You had to bite your inner cheek not to let out a moan. Kakuzu followed up with the action, his hand now reaching for Hidan's cock, pumping it a few times before he was completely hard. It started to get difficult to concentrate on the kiss from now on, Hidan threw his head back letting out loud groans, his eyes were shut close as Kakuzu moved the kisses to his collarbone. It was clear that he was completely affected by it, when the two of them had their moment of intimacy, Kakuzu'd rarely touch him like that. He didn't really mind it, the sex was still good, but it felt amazing whenever he did it.

At the moment his eyes opened, he glimpsed you biting your bottom lip, scratching your legs together in the chair, giving away your thrill of the sight. He held your gaze, his dark magenta eyes always getting the best - or worst - out of you as his mouth hanged open, you felt compelled to work yourself out. You raised a leg letting your feet rest in the chair, slid a hand down your shorts, and started touching yourself as your other hand slipped up under your shirt to play with your breasts. You were the one now with a mouth opened letting out small moans that emerged with Hidan's, still catching on their every movement as they started to catch on yours.

Kakuzu, as the non-patient person he was, decided it was about time to move on from this foreplay. Laying a heavy hand on Hidan's back and pushing him into the mattress. He didn't need to tie Hidan up, he was totally down for it. The best part about fucking him is that he could take him, no matter how tough he was on him, in fact, the brat enjoyed himself the most when it reached a real carnage. Kakuzu didn't find much fun in that since he'd just heal in a few seconds, but sometimes it was great to break him still.

Kakuzu just thrust himself inside Hidan, giving him no time to adjust to him, he started to slam aggressively and fast on Hidan who kept making noises of pleasure that sounded just amazing and made their way to increase the pleasure you were giving yourself. Of course, he was enjoying the cruor, you should've figured that. Next time you're definitely taking the leash from him.

You were completely turned on, watching the two well-built beauties savor themselves and they both were well aware of that. They really were putting up a show. Your gaze wandered from Hidan, with his pale skin flushed from the torpor, eyes closed as his mouth was wide opened. His hair was loose for once - which you delighted yourself always when he had it like that instead of slicked back -. Upwards to Kakuzu's thick abs, his stitched tan skin glowing with a sheet of sweat. When your eyes met his, he had a demand for you.

"Take them off." You had no intention of fighting over it. You stood up and removed the shirt you were wearing over your head and pulled off your shorts and panties and then you took back your seat on the chair to keep relishing yourself from the view. Hidan was having a hard time between focusing on you and the savage thrusts. 

You started to contort yourself on top of the chair when you reached your apex, letting out a loud 'fuck'. You removed your fingers from yourself, with a clear line of slick connected to your wet cunt. Still, you wanted more. You needed more. Even the pain would come in handy now. Hidan's grin and his lustful eyes were enough to get you to go forward with it. You stood up and made your way to the bed. Kakuzu knew exactly what to do. He pushed Hidan by a handful of hair making his back slap against his chest. You reached them, on your knees as they were, and slipped your wet fingers into Hidan's mouth and he sucked on them greedily. You started to push them as deeper upon his throat as you could until he almost gagged. You withdraw them and filled his mouth with your tongue, pressing your body on his. He kept moaning against the kiss making you shudder every time he did it. Kakuzu kept pounding into Hidan unstoppably delighting himself from the desire that emanated from both of you. He didn't think you'd be joining them at all. Seems like he underestimated you. You caught on him looking down at you two and pushed back from Hidan, leaning from his shoulder, pulling Kakuzu down by his hair so you could kiss him. He couldn't fight that. He knew you'd climb over Hidan to get what you wanted, so he just conceived it. 

Hidan gripped your ass tight making you groan over the kiss, then he slapped your asscheek hard earning another groan from you. Whenever you did it, Kakuzu'd pound rougher into him. He did it again, harder this time making you try to retreat from the kiss, but Kakuzu held you still by the back of your neck. He kept doing it until he decided he wanted some of that attention to himself. Kakuzu finally let go of you and figured Hidan deserved a treat from the smart act and pushed him into a kiss. Though it was your turn to payback. You started to deliver sharp bites all over his collarbone, but then you got frustrated with the quick healing and ended up delivering a rather hard bite, only when the iron taste hit you, you realized your teeth had pierced through his skin, you stopped. They even parted the kiss to glimpse the mess you made. You murmured a small 'sorry' but the response you got from him was a desperate kiss, throwing you on the mattress, you spread your legs tangling yours with his. He had a tough time breaking the kiss to ask you "Are you sure?". You found his concern over you sweet. But it's not what you needed right now. You just nodded before pulling him back to the kiss. 

Kakuzu stopped the thrusts just for Hidan to penetrate you. He first swipes his cock on your slick entrance before fulling you with one fluid stroke and with that, Kakuzu was back on pounding him. Every time Kakuzu pushed into him, was when the tip of Hidan's cock would reach your deepest parts, conceiving you with pleasure that went from your spine and spread to all the parts of your body.

Hidan was too overwhelmed with the pleasure of being ripped apart and the knead of your pussy clenching him. He couldn't focus on kissing you anymore, he did his best to keep himself up resting his weight on his palms, until he couldn't bear it anymore. Kakuzu could feel his muscles tightening around him as you could feel him twitch inside you. A few more thrusts and he filled you to the brim. He lost his weight on top of you laying his head on your shoulder. His warm breath leading a shrug to your spine.

But Kakuzu wasn't finished yet, he pushed Hidan aside but he kept still on your side. Kakuzu elevated himself in front of you and you whined at the sight. He was too big. He smirked at you and bent down to whisper in your ear "Don't worry, I promise I'll go easy." You couldn't say no to him. Not because of him, but because you weren't done either. He'd be the cherry to your cake. You just nodded to him. He delivered wet kisses from your neck to your jawline before approaching your mouth. You didn't really need any more teasing, but still, it felt wondrous as always. He then slid himself inside you, satisfied with your tight pussy this time. Hidan's cum was the perfect lube for his big length. 

Your mouth opened in pleasure, Hidan decided not to stay out of it still. He wrapped one of your arms around him and started to play with your breasts, sucking and nibbling on them making you arch your back. Kakuzu's cock inside you felt even better than last night. He had no trouble hitting all your sensitive spots encreasing your pleasure every time he retreated to slam himself back into you. He was going nothing but easy on you. But you would've cursed him if he did so anyway. You started moving your hips along his as one of Hidan's hands coasted down your belly to the middle of your tights right where you and Kakuzu connected. He commenced drawing small circles around your swollen bud getting a squirm from you. You couldn't last long like that, not when all the touching ignited the fire inside you, you felt closer to the edge. Hidan decided to keep himself useful and kissed you greedily as usual. Your cunts tighten around Kakuzu's cock but he keeps riding you through your orgasm though he didn't last long, adding his cum to Hidan's who kept on kissing you until he caught Kakuzu's weight on the bed. You laid quietly, trying to catch your breath.

"Shower?" Kakuzu asked getting on his feet.

"Definitely." You answered as he reached out a hand to help you get on your feet.

You wrapped yourself with a towel and the three of you headed to the bathroom. Kakuzu went straight to the tub resting his head back but you got into a cabinet just to take a shower. Hidan, of course, walked in with you to wash out the dried blood from the bite on his collarbone. You told him you didn't entended on soaking with them, but he never gives in to your tenderness. He caught you off guard and slid you over his shoulder gripping your tights hard. You didn't even have time to complain when he threw you on the tub, splashing water all over. You wanted to argue with him but then you found out a better plan. Turning your back on him, you sat down close to Kakuzu, your bodies completely touching. He quickly figured what was the plan and sneaked an arm around your waist pulling you even closer then depositing a kiss on the top of your head. Hidan stayed on the other side of the tub staring at the two of you trying to hide the grimace on his face. It took him several minutes to start investing in you, circling all the tub until he was sitting on your side. His pout was so big that you fell for it and held him closer to you. You slid a hand behind his head and started to play with the strings of his hair and massage his scalp with your fingertips. He soon began to purr over your touch and his head laid on your shoulder. He was quiet. You figured he had fallen back to sleep.

The steam was as relaxing as ever. The three of you stayed there for a long time before Kakuzu breaks the silence.

"I'm leaving, do you want me to help you with him?" He referred to Hidan who was still asleep.

"Are you carrying him back to his room?" You raised your brows at him.

"I was thinking about kicking his ass all the way there." Of course he was. You rolled your eyes at him, but then you pulled him into a kiss before he could stand up. It was a weak demonstration, but you didn't care about it. You had no idea when you'd get the chance to do it again. Then he just stood up and left while you kept running your fingers lazily on Hidan's hair. He was sleeping so peacefully, you could only glimpse the reflection of his face on the water, you didn't want to wake him now.

**Read the notes please!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo notes on this? 
> 
> i'm making a promisse to myself and to everyone acompaining this that i'm not dropping this fic. but the nexts chapters will take a little longer to update though i have a clear idea about mostly everything that is to come, although, my work returns in the first week of january and it will be a bit harder to have time but i'll try still. 
> 
> also, if anyone has interest on helping me developing the next chapters, let me know in the comments down here, and if things get too hard, i'll reach out for help.
> 
> thank you!!!! i hope this was enjoyable... idk if i'll be able to update before new year's eve, so i'm already dropping a happy new year!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone enjoy this, please let me know. I'm already working on the next chapter.   
> Comments and kudos are very much welcome <3


End file.
